


하늘을 달리다(Running on Air)

by kortranslate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kortranslate/pseuds/kortranslate
Summary: 드레이코 말포이는 3년 동안 실종되었다. 드레이코 실종 사건을 맡은 해리는, 드레이코에 관한 기억들을 찬찬히 모으며 그와 사랑에 빠지게 된다.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. 제 1장

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> 더 편하게 보시려면 포스타입으로 가 주세요!
> 
> https://hyun4215translate.postype.com/series/565163/드레해리-해리드레-번역글-모음

드러난 뼈의 색은 늑골 사이사이를 비집고 자라난 여름의 오색 풀과 거의 비슷했다. 갈비뼈는 보이지 않는 바람에 고개를 숙이고 있는 밀의 줄기처럼 굽어 있었고 손가락 마디 뼈는 햇빛에 젖은 조약돌 같았다.

“5년에서 6년 사이군.”

남자가 뼈에서 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다. 해리는 작열하는 태양 아래서 이리저리 움직였다. 여름이 다 지나갔는데도 아직 너무 더웠다. 어깨 위에 걸터 있는 망토는 땀으로 젖어 불어오는 미풍에도 흔들리지 않았다. 그의 앞에 있는 작고 주름진 얼굴의 남자는 원래 머리색에 회색이 섞인 수염을 기르고 있었다. 남자는 전혀 더운 것 같지 않았다. 그는 검시관들이 주로 입는 아이보리 색의 로브를 입고 있었고, 어쩐 일인지 그 밝은 색깔의 로브는 시원하고 그늘져 보였다.

카메라가 찰칵하는 소리가 들렸다. 그 셔터 소리는 들판을 가로질러 메아리쳤고, 남자와 해리 둘 다 그 소리에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 키가 크고 어깨가 넓으며 귀족적인 코를 가진 마녀가 사진기를 들고 그들을 보고 있었다.

“세 시에 또 다른 안건이 있어요, 버터워스.” 여자가 말했다. 버터워스라 불린 남자는 짜증스러운 표정을 지었다.

“이 주문 하나만 읊고 친히 비켜드리죠.” 버터워스가 짧게 말했다. 여자는 카메라의 셔터 해제 버튼 위로 손을 이리저리 움직이며 초조하게 기다렸다.

버터워스가 주문을 읊자 뼈만 남은 사체 위로 숫자들이 흔들리며 나타났다. 마치 아지랑이 같은 광경이다. “5년이네.” 그의 목소리에는 만족감이 들어차 있다. 남자는 무언갈 맞추기를 좋아했다.

해리는 발걸음을 옮겼다. 땀방울은 얼굴을 타고 흘러내렸고 목덜미에 난 머리카락도 축축이 젖어서 곱슬거렸다.

“몇 달이죠?” 해리가 묻는다. 그는 어서 여길 떠나 마법부의 시원한 복도로 도망치고 싶었다. 그러자 버터워스가 지팡이를 휘둘렀다.

“1월과 4월 사이 같은데.”

그 말에 해리가 한숨을 쉬었고 버터워스는 신경을 곤두세웠다.

“죽은 지 오래될수록 주문의 정확도는 떨어지는 법이지. 방금 말한 것 외엔 무엇도 확신할 수가 없어.”

그래도... 아직 해리가 맡은 사건과 부합해 보였다.

“펜윅일 수도 있겠네요.” 해리가 말했다. “그 사람은 2001년 3월에 실종되었거든요. 여기서 멀지 않은 곳에서 그의 빗자루를 발견했고요. 어쩌면 동일인일지도 몰라요.” 그렇다 해서 희망을 가지는 건 아니었다. 여러 번의 실패를 거듭한 뒤에는 해리에게도 조심성이 생겼다.

“샘플을 채취해서 부서로 가져갈 예정이야.” 버터워스가 말했다. “일주일이면 될 것 같군.”

“별로 안 걸리네요.” 해리가 놀라서 말했다. 대개 미해결 사건들은 우선순위에서 밀려났으니까.

버터워스는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “이번 달에는 워낙 일이 없어서. 원한다면 이제 가도 돼. 내가 샘플을 채집하고 여기 있는 글래스브룩이 현장 사진을 기록할 거니까. 조금 뒤에는 나머지 팀원들도 합류할 거고.”

“고마워요.”

해리는 팟 소리를 내며 그 자리에서 사라졌다.

*

해리가 막 오러가 되었을 때가 있었다. 스무 살의 그는 열정이 가득한 날카로운 눈동자를 지니고 있었고, 지팡이를 움켜잡는 긴장한 손길과 함께 햇살처럼 뚜렷한 가치관이 있었다. 그때의 해리는 그의 직업이 무엇인지 정확히 알고 있다고 생각했다. 생명을 구하고 사람들을 구하는 것. 골목길을 질주하는 발자국 소리와 겁먹은 토끼처럼 쏜살같이 지나가는 저주 주문들, 멍이 들 만큼 격렬한 몸싸움, 그리고 현란하게 발사되는 반격 주문들과 함께하는 것.

해리는 그 분야에 재주가 있었다. 현장에서는 더욱 빛을 발했다. 하지만, 해리의 상사들이 조심스럽게 설명했듯이, 해리는 사건의 수사적인 면에서는 재주가 없었다.

“그래서 따로 수사관들이 있는 거잖아요.” 해리가 강하게 주장하면 상사들은 갑자기 말을 바꾸었다. 오러 국장(그들이 말하길 오러 국장은 그저 예를 든 것뿐이었다)은 사건에 미묘한 복잡성에 주의를 기울일 필요가 있다고 했다. 상사들은 하나같이 사람 대 사람의 기술이 오러 국장에게 필요하다고 입을 모아 말했다. 원시적인 힘과 숙련된 마법 주문만이 다가 아니라 했다.

“저는 오러 국장이 아닌걸요.” 해리가 그게 도움이라도 될 것처럼 말했다.

그럼 상사들은 이렇게 대답했다. “아직은 아니지.”

그리고 그 말 하나로, 해리는 18개월 동안 수사과에서 일하게 된 것이다. 해리는 그 결정에 별로 찬성하지 않았으며 ‘현장 경험 부족’에 대해 상당히 많은 말들이 오갔으나, 해리의 상사들은 그가 이미 지팡이 마법에서만큼은 모든 오러들을 능가할 만한 실력이니 실력이 녹스는 것은 전혀 걱정할 필요가 없다며 해리를 달래었다. 

해리의 새로운 상사인 수사과 국장 클라라 홀즈워스는 그에게 별로 호의적이지 않았다.

“너 같은 오러는” 처음 만났을 때 홀즈워스가 이렇게 말했다. “직업을 그저 퀴디치 게임으로 생각하지. 네가 수색꾼이고 사람들은 단순 명료한 스니치인 것처럼.”

“그게 문제가 되나요?” 해리가 방어적인 태도로 쏘아붙이자 홀즈워스의 입매가 가늘어졌다. 그리고 그녀는 미해결 사건을 해결하라고 내주었다. 그것도 1949년의 오래된 사건이었고, 해리는 홀즈워스가 일부러 모욕을 주기 위해서 그런 것이라 생각했다. 뭔가 새롭고 흥미로운 사건도 아니고, 오래전에 사라진 사람들에 관한 오래된 서류들일 뿐이었다. 해리는 그 서류 파일을 책상 서랍 바닥에 던져놓기 전에 성의 없이 사건을 조사하기는 했다. 그리고 적어도 펜윅 사건은 그것보다 더 현재의 일이었다. 해리는 자신이 조금 인정받은 것이라 생각했다.

하지만 6개월이 지난 지금, 해리는 여전히 자신이 배워야 할 새로운 것들을 이해조차 하지 못하고 있었다.

*

해리의 책상 위로 서류 더미들이 떨어졌다.

“펜윅 사건은 잘 해결했더군.” 홀즈워스가 말했다. 그녀는 웃지 않았고, 목소리에 담긴 희미한 따뜻함만이 그 말이 칭찬이란 걸 나타낼 뿐이었다. “이건 최근에 네게 배정된 임무고.”

“고마워요.”

홀즈워스는 그 말을 마지막으로 돌아섰다. 이제 해리는 홀즈워스의 무뚝뚝함을 충분히 받아들일 수 있었다. 그녀는 할 말이 있을 때 말했고, 할 말이 없을 땐 그저 돌아서서 떠났다.

서류 겉면에 감도는 옅은 푸른색은 그것이 미해결 사건임을 나타내지만, 2년 전 사건일 수도 있고 더 나아가 1920년의 사건일 수도 있는 일이다. 해리는 색인칸을 넘기고 이전에 사건을 담당한 형사들이 알아낸 사실들을 요약해 놓은 첫 번째 페이지로 넘겼다.

_사건 번호: L10-332-5_

_접수일자: 2003년 9월 10일_

_사건 분류: 실종_

_이름: 말포이, 드레이코_

_기타 이름: 없음_

해리는 그대로 동작을 멈춘다. 그리고 파일을 내려놓고 일어섰다. 어디로 가려는지는 해리조차 몰랐다. 아마도 론에게로, 서류를 보여주려고 가는 걸까? 아니면 헤르미온느에게로, 헤르미온느의 의견을 물어보려 가는 걸까? 해리는 고개를 가로저었다. 그들에겐 전혀 새로운 소식이 아닐 거였다. 루시우스 말포이는 2002년 여름에 사라졌고 여느 때와 마찬가지로 드레이코 말포이도 그의 아버지를 따라 1년 후에 사라졌다. 그때 해리는 오러 견습을 받고 있었고 새롭게 휘몰아치는 인생을 살고 있었다. 지니와 약혼하고, 론과 헤르미온느의 결혼을 축하하고, 네빌과 루나, 그리고 다른 모든 사람들과의 가벼운 약속에 참석하려 서둘러 순간 이동을 하고 기자들을 피하는 삶을 살아가던 해리는, 그 소식을 겨우 접했을 뿐이었다. 아마 말포이는 실종된 그의 아버지와 함께 햇볕이 잘 드는 이탈리아 별장이나 프랑스 성당으로 도망쳤을 거라고 해리는 심술궂게 생각했다. 게다가, 말포이들 중 한 명에게는 아직 해결하지 못한 업보가 있었다. 드레이코와 달리 루시우스는 그가 실종되었을 당시에 재판이 예정되어 있었기에 체포 영장 또한 발부되었다. 그리고 오러들은 2003년 겨울에 루시우스 말포이를 체포했다. 해리의 동료들은 그토록 교묘히 수사망을 빠져나가던 루시우스 말포이의 추적에 성공하고는 한동안 하늘을 날 듯이 기뻤었지만, 그들이 맛보았던 행복은 매우 짧았다. 루시우스 말포이가 체포 도중 튕겨 나온 저주 주문에 맞고는 그 자리에서 즉사해 버린 거다.

해리는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 다시 눈앞의 일에 주의를 집중했다. 그는 서류를 빤히 바라보며 억지로 침착하려고 애를 썼다. 객관적으로 바라보자, 해리가 스스로에게 되뇌었다. 프로처럼.

첫 번째 페이지는 일반적인 세부사항들을 나열했다. 국적, 성별, 키, 몸무게, 신체적 특징, 실종 당시의 옷차림. 그중 어느 것도 예상 밖의 일은 아니었다. ‘신체적 특징’ 칸에는 ‘왼쪽 팔목에 새겨진 어둠의 표식’이라고 적혀 있었고, ‘등 아래쪽에 있는 작은 초승달 모양의 상처’ 또한 적혀있었다. 해리는 키/몸무게 칸을 보며 말포이가 너무 말랐다는 생각을 하며 인상을 찡그렸다.

전체적으로 간단한 메모들뿐이었다. 해리는 페이지를 한 장 넘겼다.

이어진 페이지의 맨 위에는 _실종 당시의 상황_ 이라고 적혀있었고 그 아래의 내용은 이랬다. _다이애건 앨리에 위치한 에이롭스 올빼미 상점에서 마지막으로 목격됨. (2003년 9월 9일 오후 4시)_

해리에게는 이런 간결한 메모가 별로 달갑지 않았다.

그래도, 모든 사건에게는 시작점이 있다. 해리는 증거 페이지로 단번에 건너뛰었다. 이 사건을 맡은 수사관이 에이롭스 올빼미 상점의 주인인 허버트 힉스에게서 기억을 채취했다는 기록이 있었다.

그렇다면, 증거 보관소에 다녀온 뒤, 펜시브를 사용해야겠다고 해리는 마음먹었다.

*

올빼미가 부드럽게 울었다. 공기 중에는 살아있는 것 특유의 냄새가 났다. 깃털이 바스락거리는 소리, 햇빛에 마른 나무가 삐걱거리는 소리에, 들쥐가 우리 안에서 뒤척거릴 때마다 톱밥 냄새 또한 풍겼다. 가게는 어두웠고 머리 위에는 올빼미들이 빽빽히 늘어서 있는 횃대가, 벽면에는 애완용품들이 금방이라도 떨어질 듯이 걸려 있었다. 

해리는 기억 속을 둘러보지만 어디에도 말포이는 없다. 빨간 옷을 입은 뚱뚱한 주인은 흰머리를 뒤로 넘긴 채였다. 그는 손님으로 온 젊은 마녀에게 무엇인가가 들은 봉투를 내밀고 있었다. 

“하루에 두 방울씩 먹이면, 이번 주말까지는 올빼미가 완벽하게 회복할 수 있을 겁니다.” 가게 주인이 친절하게 말한다. 마녀는 고개를 끄덕이며 그에게 크넛을 한 움큼 건네고는 돌아서서 상점을 떠났다.

1분도 지나지 않아 가게의 문이 다시 열리고 은색 종이 딸랑거렸다. 드레이코 말포이가 가게 안으로 들어섰다.

해리는 인상을 찡그리며 실종의 실마리라도 찾아보려 말포이를 구석구석 훑어보았다. 어쨌든 이 기억이 말포이가 마지막으로 목격된 모습이니까. 그리고 호그와트 전쟁 이후에 해리가 말포이를 본 것도 지금이 처음이었다. 적어도 서류 파일에 적혀 있던 내용들은 옳은 것 같았는데도, 해리는 말포이의 담당 수사관이 자세한 부분들은 거의 이 기억을 참고하여 작성했다는 생각이 들었다. 좁은 창문을 통해 스며드는 약한 햇살에 말포이가 걸치고 있는 검은 여행 로브에 달려있던 열쇠고리가 반짝였다. 은색 스니치 모양의 그 고리는, 해리의 면밀한 관찰에 따르면 그의 집게손가락 손톱 크기보다도 작았다.

“어떻게 오셨습니까?” 가게 주인이 딱딱하게 말한다. 말포이는 그를 힐끔 쳐다보았다.

“부엉이가 필요한데, 속도보단 정확도가 더 중요합니다.”

해리는 이미 서류 파일에 적힌 것들로 말포이가 말랐을 것이라고 예상은 했지만, 지금 마주한 말포이는 지금 당장 괜찮은 식사 한 끼가 절실히 필요해 보였다. 해리는 말포이의 눈 밑에 그늘진 다크서클을 보면서 그가 약간 피곤해 보인다고 생각했다. 그래도 특별히 주목할 만한 것은 아무것도 없다. 해리도 야근을 한 날이면 지금의 말포이와 몰골이 비슷했다. 말포이가 그 특유의 오만함 없이 예의를 차린 단조로운 어조로 말하긴 했지만, 그것 외에 말포이에겐 이상한 점이 없었다. 해리는 가게 주인이 몇 마리의 올빼미를 추천하는 것을 바라보았다. 말포이는 아주 평범해 보이는 외양간올빼미를 골랐다.

“지금은 볼일이 따로 있어서요.” 말포이가 가게 주인에게 갈레온을 한 움큼 건네며 말했다. 가게 주인은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“나중에 가지러 오시거나 올빼미에게 주소를 알려주면 그쪽으로 찾아갈 겁니다.” 가게 주인은 말포이에게 작은 종이 조각과 깃펜을 건넸다. 그 순간에, 또 다른 손님이 가게로 부산스럽게 가게로 들어왔고 말포이는 한쪽으로 밀려나 종이에 주소를 적고 그 종이를 부엉이의 다리에 묶었다. 몇 초 뒤에, 말포이는 부엉이가 날아갈 수 있도록 가게 문을 열고 그 역시 거리로 나섰다. 그리고 얼마 지나지 않아, 말포이는 시야에서 사라졌다. 해리는 창가 쪽으로 다가가지만 이곳은 가게 주인의 기억이기에 창밖의 거리는 황토색으로 흐릿하게 보일 뿐이었다. 주인의 기억은 계속해서 새로 온 손님에게 집중했다.

아무짝에도 쓸모없는 기억이었다. 해리는 한숨을 내쉬며 기억 속에서 나왔다.

어느 관점에서 보든 간에, 해리는 자신의 예상이 틀렸다는 것을 인정해야 했다. 드레이코 말포이는 어딘가에 위치한 사치스러운 별장으로 ‘사라진’ 것이 아니었다. 모든 상황들은 말포이가 강제로 납치되었다는 사실을 가리키고 있었다. 말포이는 서늘한 가을 날씨에 따뜻하게 챙겨 입기는 했지만 여행을 준비하는 듯한 낌새는 없었고, 짐가방 또한 없었다. 또 그는 다른 일이 있다고 말하며, 그 일이 끝나기 전까지 올빼미를 들고 다닐 생각이 없었다.

해리가 기억하기로 말포이는 가게를 나서며 왼쪽으로 몸을 돌렸었다. 올빼미 상점의 왼편에는 그리 많지 않은 수의 다른 가게들이 있었고, 길의 끄트머리는 리키 콜드런과 이어지고 있었다. 서류에 따르면, 다른 상점의 주인들은 말포이를 목격한 적이 없었으니, 말포이는 리키 콜드런으로 간 것이 아니었다. 다시 말해 에이롭스 가게와 리키 콜드런 사이의 짧은 거리에서 말포이가 사라진 것이 분명해 보였다.

해리는 다시 기억 속으로 들어간다. 전체 사건의 개요를 파악한 해리는 이번에 세부 사항에 초점을 맞추며 관찰했다. 조금 이상한 기분이 들었지만 해리는 말포이 앞으로 곧장 다가가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 주목할 만한 것은 없는지 자세히 살펴보기 시작했다. 말포이는 로브 아래에 하얀 셔츠와 깔끔하게 다린 회색 바지를 입고 있었다. 격식을 차릴 만한 복장이 필요한 어딘가를 방문할 예정이었을까? 로브는 좋은 품질의 상품이었지만 평범했다. 여느 부유한 마법사라면 일처리를 하러 갈 때 입을 만한 복장이었다.

말포이는 몸을 돌려 올빼미들에게 한 걸음 더 다가서면서 거의 해리를 통과할 뻔했다. 해리는 본능적으로 뒷걸음쳤다.

“독수리올빼미는 별로 제 취향이 아닙니다.” 말포이가 가게 주인에게 말했다.

“흠, 독수리올빼미과에 관심이 없으시다면, 외양간 올빼미는 어떻습니까?”

해리가 기억하기로 말포이는 호그와트 시절 독수리올빼미를 가지고 있었다. 그런데도 자기 취향이 아니라고 말하는 말포이의 태도는 수상했다.

말포이가 다시 몸을 돌리자 은빛 열쇠고리에 햇빛이 반짝거렸다. 해리는 그 열쇠고리를 잠시 동안 바라보았다. 말포이가 걸고 다닐 열쇠고리라면 무언가 크고 화려한 것, 아마도 눈에 보석이 박혀 있는 커다란 금빛 독사 같은 모양을 예상했었다. 이렇게 평범하고 작은 은색 스니치일 줄은 몰랐기에 더 눈에 띄었다.

아니면 해리도 그 열쇠고리가 마음에 들어 자꾸 눈길이 끌리는 걸지도 모른다.

사실 말포이의 옷차림에는 유별난 장식들이 거의 없었다. 전체적으로 고급스럽긴 했지만 특별해 보이지는 않았다. 정교한 자수나 무늬도 없고, 로브 또한 평범했다. 후드가 없는 여행용 망토 역시 장식이 없는 모습이었다. 말포이의 지팡이는 어디에서도 보이지 않았다. 아마도 주머니 속 어딘가에 있을 것 같았다.

“이 올빼미를 원하십니까?” 가게 주인이 말포이에게 물었다. 해리는 고개를 들고 말포이가 평범해 보이는 외양간올빼미를 보며 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 바라보았다.

말포이가 적은 주소로 올빼미가 찾아갔을지 궁금했다. 어쩌면 말포이가 안으로 들어오지 못하게 해 다시 어딘가로 떠났을 수도 있었다. 그랬다면 올빼미는 다시 이 상점으로 돌아와야 했다. 말포이가 주소를 적고 있을 때 해리는 어깨너머로 그가 쓰는 주소를 보려 하지만, 기억 속의 공간은 다시 한계에 부딪힌다. 해리는 오직 가게 주인이 본 것만 볼 수 있을 뿐이었고, 주인은 말포이의 주소를 본 적도 없었다. 해리가 그 종이 조각을 바라보면, 다시금 황토색으로 흐릿하게 흐려졌다.

누군가가 해리의 어깨를 톡톡 두드렸고 곧이어 기억 속의 공간이 눈앞에서 사라졌다.

*

“뭐야?” 해리가 펜시브에서 고개를 들며 짜증스럽게 물었다.

“오랜 친구를 참 친절히도 맞이해 준다, 안 그래?” 론이 해리의 책상 맞은편에 있는 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다.

“기억을 보는 중이었잖아.”

론은 몸을 움찔했다. “그건 별로 알고 싶지 않은걸. 오는 길에 네 동료 중 한 명을 봤는데, 어린 마녀가 리즈에서 실종된 사건을 맡고 있더라. 겨우 다섯 살밖에 안된 아이가.”

해리도 역시도 실종 사건 해결을 즐기는 편은 아니었다.

"오늘 그림레이트가 습격이라도 한 거야?" 해리가 주제를 바꾸었다.

그러자 론은 크리스마스가 다가온 것처럼 얼굴이 환해졌다. 론이 몸을 기울이며 눈을 반짝거렸다. "들어도 못 믿을걸. 거기에 몇 달 동안이나 잠복하고 있었는지..."

그랬었지, 해리가 속으로 생각했다. 해리 역시 1차 투입 오러 팀의 일부였다. 해리는 론의 이야기를 들으며, 얼마나 과장이 되었는지 그리고 어느 부분이 사실일지 생각했다.

그래도 흥미진진한 이야기는 여전히 흥미진진하다.

그리고, 해리가 수사과에서 얻은 교훈에 따르면, 세부적인 사항 하나로도 이야기가 만들어질 수 있었다. 로브에 놓인 자수, 방 안에서 지은 미소, 살짝 떨리는 손끝이면 충분했다. 해리는 론의 멍든 손가락 마디와 그의 셔츠 칼라에 떨어진 핏방울들, 그리고 이야기를 계속하면서 달달 떠는 론의 무릎을 보고 이야기를 만들어낼 수 있었다.

해리가 생각하기에, 오라라는 직업의 좋은 점이란 어떤 모습을 보고 원하는 것이 보이지 않을 때, 그 모습 자체를 바꿔버릴 수 있다는 것이었다. 새로운 용의자를 선택하거나, 다른 용의자를 심문하거나, 새 정보들을 찾아 나서면 되었다.

미해결 사건은 그래서 어려웠다. 미해결 사건은 보이는 모습을 바꿀 수가 없었다.

오직 더 세밀하게 관찰할 수 있을 뿐이었다.


	2. 제 2장

해리는 더 세밀하게 관찰한다.

이전에 사건을 담당한 수사관이 말포이가 에이롭스를 떠났다고 기록해 두었다. 다른 목격자는 없었다고도 했다. 말포이의 부인인 아스토리아 그린그레스와의 심문도 있었는데, 아스토리아는 말포이가 밤이 돼서도 집에 돌아오지 않자 처음으로 실종 신고를 한 사람이었다. 해리는 심문 기록지를 읽으며 굉장히 전형적인 대화라는 느낌을 받는다. 아스토리아는 ‘정신적 고통을 겪고 있는 상태’라고 기록되어 있었으며 그녀가 줄 수 있는 정보 또한 별 쓸모가 없었다. 그럼에도 해리는 심문 기록지를 읽고 또 읽었다. 펜시브 안의 기억들을 보고 또 보며, 모든 상황들을 외울 때까지, 가슴속에 대화가 박힐 때까지 계속했다.

_“어떻게 오셨습니까?”_

_“부엉이가 필요한데, 속도보단 정확도가 더 중요합니다.”_

가게 주인은, 전쟁 이후 죽음을 먹는 자를 만난 평범한 시민을 연기하고 있다. 뚝뚝 끊어지는 말들과 뻣뻣하게 굳은 몸짓은 이렇게 말하고 있는 것 같다. _그쪽이 누군지 알지만, 나는 선량한 사람이니 굳이 지적하지 않겠소._

드레이코 말포이도, 그의 역할을 연기하고 있다. 너무 성급하거나 까다롭게 보이지도 않는다고, 말포이가 부엉이 쪽으로 다가가는 모습을 장장 열 번이나 본 해리는 생각했다. 말포이는 딱 필요한 정도의 예의를 지켜야 한다고 생각하는 것 같았다. 아무런 감정이 담겨있지 않은 정중한 어투와 몸짓 하나하나를 작게 제어하는 방식으로 그런 말포이의 생각이 보였다. 주의를 끌지도, 대담하고 화려한 제스처를 취하지도 않는다. _나도 내가 누군지 알아. 사람들이 계속해서 손가락질해대는 게 지겨울 뿐이야._

해리는 다시 기억을 본다. 이제 이 기억을 본 지 열한 번이나 되었고, 여전히 아무런 진척이 없었다. 이런 것들이 사건을 해결하는 데 있어서 가장 어려운 부분이라고 해리는 생각한다. 출발점을 찾는 것. 무언가를 찾고 있지만, 아무도 그것의 정체를 모르는 것과 같았다. 제목과 저자를 모르는 채 특정한 책을 찾으려 하는 것처럼.

책이라...

헤르미온느.

해리는 다음날 밤에 헤르미온느를 찾아가기로 결심한다.

*

“어떻게 도와줄까?” 해리가 벽난로 앞에 나타나자마자 헤르미온느는 단숨에 알아챘다. 론은 야간 잠복근무를 하러 떠난 상태지만, 저녁식사는 부엌 난로 위에서 요리되고 있다. 헤르미온느가 아무런 말을 하지 않아도 해리는 그가 머물러도 된다는 걸 알고 있었다.

“넌 내가 아는 사람들 중 가장 똑똑한 마녀야.”

“그렇게 판 깔지 마.” 헤르미온느가 웃으며 말한다. “론도 어둠의 마법이 담긴 물건이나 마법약을 추적하는 게 어려울 때 꼭 그렇게 말하더라.”

해리는 장난 섞인 웃음을 짓고 방 안으로 들어서서 부엌 식탁에 들고 있던 서류 파일을 내려놓았다. 해리는 바로 요점을 말하는 편이 낫다고 생각했다. 이리저리 돌려 말하기엔 함께 지낸 시간이 너무 길었고, 또 서로를 너무 잘 알았다.

“드레이코 말포이.”

헤르미온느가 놀란다. “뭐? 말포이를 봤다고?”

“아니. 못 봤다는 게 문제야.”

아주 잠시 동안 헤르미온느가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 그러다 서류 파일을 한 번 흘끗 보더니 갈피를 잡은 듯 보였다. “오, 해리.” 헤르미온느가 몹시 화난 표정으로 말했다. “설마 네가 _그_ 사건을 맡게 된 건 아니겠지?”

해리는 간단하게 고개를 끄덕이고는 의자를 빼고 앉았다.

“정말이지” 헤르미온느가 한숨을 푹 쉬며 말을 이었다. “좀 더 분별력이 있을 거라고 생각했는데. 홀즈워스한테 사건을 바꿔달라고 해 봐, 아마 해줄 것 - ”

“나도 객관적으로 바라볼 수 있어.” 살짝 짜증이 난 해리가 말했다. “이게 내 직업이잖아. 사건을 해결하는 거.”

헤르미온느는 그를 바라보면서 눈썹을 치켜올리더니, 돌아서서 주전자를 가지고 부산스럽게 움직였다.

“차 마실래?”

“날 안 믿는구나.”

“믿어. 차 마실래?”

“응, 고마워.” 해리가 조심스럽게 말을 이었다. “들어봐, 헤르미온느 - ”

“아까 믿는다고 말했잖아. 그래서, 어떤 부분에서 막힌 건데?” 헤르미온느는 설탕 한 티스푼을 머그잔에 넣고 몸을 돌려 해리를 흘끗 본다. 해리는 계속 질질 끄는 것을 포기하고 헤르미온느가 서류 파일을 읽어보도록 했다. 헤르미온느는 파일을 쭉 읽어내려가면서, 점점 더 놀란 얼굴이 되었다.

“어때?”

헤르미온느가 올려다본다. “음, 솔직하게 말하면... 좀 놀랐어. 항상 말포이가 과거에서 벗어나려고 어딘가에 있는 호화로운 휴양지로 떠난 거라고 생각했거든. 그런데 이건...”

“그러니까.” 해리는 손가락으로 탁자 위의 무늬를 더듬었다. “타의에 의한 실종인 것 같지 않아?”

벨라트릭스의 고문이 남긴 영광의 상처를 기억하는 것처럼 헤르미온느의 어깨가 살짝 떨렸다. _타의에 의한 실종._ 볼드모트가 마법부를 장악했을 시절 사람들이 즐겨 쓰던 말이었다. _납치_ 나 _살인_ 보다 훨씬 듣기 좋은 소리였다.

“에이롭스 상점에 가봤어?” 헤르미온느가 묻는다.

“벌써 여러 번이나 가봤어. 기억에서 얻어낼 수 있는 건 거의 없는 것 같아.”

“기억 속 말고, 진짜 상점 말이야.”

해리는 인상을 찡그린다. “거기에 뭔가 남겨져 있을 것 같아?” 

“아니.” 헤르미온느가 대답한다. “하지만 새로운 관점에서 바라볼 수 있잖아.” 헤르미온느가 파일을 톡톡 두드린다. “내가 기억을 봐도 괜찮을까?” _네가 놓친 걸 찾아낼지도 몰라._ 해리가 마음속으로 덧붙였다. 헤르미온느는 그 말을 소리 내어 말하기에는 눈치가 너무 고단수였다.

“난 별 상관없는데” 해리가 말을 잇는다. “홀즈워스는 신경 쓸지도 몰라. 비밀 유지랑 그런 것들 때문에. 아무한테도 말하지 않는다면, 굳이 트집 잡힐 일은 없겠지.”

“내가 아무에게도 말 안 할 거란 거 알잖아.” 갑자기 헤르미온느가 허리를 쭉 펴고 부엌 쪽을 본다. “이런, 차가 다 식잖아.”

해리는 의자 깊숙이 몸을 붙이고 서류 파일을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 헤르미온느가 조금 더 구체적으로 해결 방법을 일러 주었으면 좋았겠지만, 해리에게도 그보다 더 좋은 생각은 없었다.

새로운 관점이라.

*

해리가 가게 안으로 들어서자 은색 종이 부드럽게 딸랑거린다. 데자뷔처럼 이상한 느낌이었다. 계산대 옆에서 백발의 가게 주인이 힐끗 고개를 들었다.

“어떻게 오셨습니까?” 주인이 무표정하게 묻는다. 해리는 마법부 시하의 마법약 창고에서 아무렇게나 집어온 폴리주스 마법약을 마신 상태였다. 증인을 심문할 때는, 사람들이 그를 알아보지 못하게 하는 편이 더 쉬웠다.

그리고 멀린이 무심하시게, 기억에 사로잡혀 있던 해리이기에 그는 가장 먼저 떠오르는 말을 입 밖으로 뱉었다.

“부엉이가 필요한데, 속도보단 정확도가 더 중요합니다.” 입안에서 느껴지는 낯선 말의 텁텁함의 해리는 눈을 한 번 깜빡였다. 마치 다른 사람의 노래를 부르는 기분이었다.

“지리적 정확성을 보장할 수 있는 품종으로는 독수리올빼미가 있습니다.” 가게 주인이 쭉 진열된 올빼미들 쪽으로 해리를 안내하며 말했다. 가게는 기억 속의 모습과 별반 다르지 않았고, 해리는 올빼미를 팔기 위해 소리 높여 말하는 가게 주인을 굳이 막지 않았다. 비록 9월의 약한 햇살보다는 늦여름인 지금이 조금 더 밝았지만, 여전히 똑같이 좁은 창문을 통해서 똑같은 햇빛이 가게 안을 비추었다. 물건들이 담긴 상자는 여기저기에 널려 있었고 머리 위에 놓인 횃대에서 올빼미들이 깃털을 정리했다.

해리는 가게 주인에게 직접 질문할 수도 있겠지만, 주인이 자세한 정보를 줄 가능성은 희박했다. 이미 5년이나 지난 상태이고, 가게 주인에게 드레이코 말포이는 그저 고객들 중 한 명일 뿐이었다.

“우리 상점의 올빼미들은 직접 배달 서비스가 가능합니다.” 해리가 금빛 눈을 가진 독수리올빼미를 빤히 보고 있는 것을 눈치챈 가게 주인이 말했다. “나중에 가지러 오시거나 올빼미에게 주소를 알려주면 그쪽으로 찾아갈 겁니다.”

그 말에 해리는 흠칫 놀란다. 가게 주인은 놀란 눈치로 그를 보았다.

“올빼미가 필요하긴 하지만” 올빼미를 팔지 못한 가게 주인이 실망할 것을 대비해 해리가 말한다. “지금 전 미해결 사건을 조사 중입니다.” 해리는 오러 배지를 보여주며 그 배지에 이름이 아닌 조회 번호만이 적힌 것을 매우 다행스럽게 여겼다. “드레이코 말포이에 관한 사건이요.”

가게 주인은 멍하니 그를 쳐다본다. 그러다- “아, 그 사람이요. 이봐요, 전 이미 기억을 제공했고, 이젠 그날의 일이 별로 기억조차 나지 않습니다.”

“간단한 질문만 여쭙겠습니다.” 해리가 말한다. “그가 산 올빼미 말입니다, 혹 다시 이 상점으로 돌아왔었나요?”

“기억이 안 납니다.”

“기록이라도 있나요?”

“안타깝지만 판매 후 12개월이 지나면 모든 기록을 삭제합니다.” 가게 주인이 해리의 머리카락을 이상한 시선으로 바라보며 말했다. 그에 해리는 자신의 머리카락이 점점 어두워지고 있다는 걸 눈치채고, 옷 주머니를 더듬어 폴리주스 마법약이 담긴 병을 꺼내고 크게 한 모금을 마셨다. 가게 주인은 그 병을 매우 의심스럽게 쳐다봤다. “지금 근무 중에 음주하신 겁니까?” 그가 따져 물었다. “그쪽 이름이 뭐죠? 상부에 보고하겠습니다.”

“용 천연두 때문에 마시는 약입니다.” 해리가 이렇게 응수하자 가게 주인은 황급히 뒤로 물러났다.

해리는 결국 올빼미용 간식을 한 박스 집어 들고 계산대에 크넛 한 움큼을 올려놓고 문밖으로 사라졌다. 은색 종이 그의 뒤에서 은은하게 울렸다. 해리는 말포이의 걸음을 따라가보고픈 충동에 잠시 발걸음을 멈추지만, 말포이가 왼쪽으로 향했다는 것 외엔 아무것도 아는 것이 없었다.

그래서 해리는 집으로 향했다.

*

집으로 돌아온다는 건 다른 사람들에게는 쉬운 일이다.

사람들은 숨을 쉬는 것처럼, 한 발자국을 내딛는 것처럼, 아니면 밤하늘 아래에서 별을 올려다보는 것처럼 집으로 돌아온다. 집으로 돌아온다는 것은 마음속으로 외우고 있는 기억들을 따라가는 것이다. 여기서 방향을 꺾고, 저 모퉁이를 돌고, 현관까지 열 걸음을 걸어가면 - 사람들은 집에 돌아온다.

해리에게 있어 집으로 돌아온다는 것은 피곤한 여정이었다. 해리는 자신이 향하는 집의 정확한 위치를 고통스러울 정도로 의식하고 있었다. 웨스트민스터에 위치한 침실 두 개짜리 아파트는, 세련되고 비싸 보이는 외관에 그럭저럭 괜찮은 런던 남서부의 스카이라인이 보이는 경치였다. 아파트를 사느라 많은 돈이 들었지만 그래도 이상적인 위치에 있었다. 퀴디치 경기를 위해 영국을 자주 왔다 갔다 하는 지니에게도 완벽한 위치였다. 그리고 지니가 처음 아파트를 보러 가는 날짜를 잡았을 때 말했듯이, 마법부에서도 가까운 위치였기에 해리에게도 완벽한 장소였다.

해리는 현관 앞으로 순간이동하고 지팡이를 한 번 휘둘러 잠긴 문을 연다. 안에는 불이 켜져 있고 라디오 소리가 들렸다. 아주 잠시 동안, 마음이 붕 뜨는 것 같았다. 그동안 해리는 어둡고 텅 빈 아파트를 보며, 지니의 퀴디치 연습이 또 연장됐다는 사실을 마주해야 했다.

“해리!” 지니가 침실에서 부른다. “이제야 왔구나! 원래 늦게 오는 건 주로 나였잖아."

해리는 침실로 걸어가며 서류들이 가득 들어 있는 메신저 백을 바닥에 내려놓았다. 아까의 느낌은 이제 천천히 가라앉고 있었다. 지니가 방 안에서 뛰어다니자 빨간 머리칼이 얼굴 주위에서 화려한 색을 뽐내며 흩날렸다. 지니는 몸을 돌리곤 해리를 보며 웃었고, 그 표정에 볼에 난 주근깨가 손에 쥔 모래처럼 위로 올라갔다.

“무슨 일이 있었게?”

해리는 굳이 머리를 굴리지 않아도 되었다. 지니가 가방에 밀어 넣고 있는 퀴디치 용품들의 양이나 그녀가 머리맡 테이블에 놓여 있는 세면도구 가방을 보는 방식으로 보아, 지니의 소속 팀이 시즌 첫 경기를 이긴 것이 분명했다.

“축하해, 지니.” 해리가 말한다. “게임에 못 가서 미안해.”

“예비 경기일 뿐인걸.” 지니가 아무렇지 않게 대답한다. “토요일에는 마게이트 로버스팀과 경기가 있어.”

“바로 얼마 후잖아.” 해리가 작은 여행 가방을 보며 말한다. 지니는 정강이 보호대를 반쯤 싸다가 멈추고는 미안한 표정을 짓는다.

“내일 하루 종일 마게이트 홈경기장에서 연습할 수 있도록 오늘 밤에 떠나야 해.” 지니가 연습용 쿼플을 잡고 가방 안에 쑤셔 넣었다. “아, 사건은 어떻게 됐어?”

“괜찮아. 펜윅 사건은 해결했어.”

“정말? 훌륭한걸.” 지니가 가방을 들고 말한다. “게임에 올 수 있을 것 같으면 탁자 위에 티켓이 있어.”그리고 침대 위에 있는 빈 제이미 다저스(과자 속에 라즈베리나 딸기 잼이 채워진 영국의 인기 있는 비스킷 - 역자) 봉지 모양의 포트키에 손을 뻗더니 눈 깜짝할 새에 사라졌다.

해리는 침대 끄트머리에 앉아 조용한 아파트의 소리를 듣는다. 하얀 벽들과 끝없이 이어진 반들반들한 바닥 마루, 그리고 단 한 번도 요리한 적이 없는 부엌에 고요함이 몇 배는 증폭되는 것 같았다.

해리는 천천히 몸을 뒤로 뉘었다. 그는 침대에 누워 천장을 빤히 바라봤다.

*

그날 밤, 해리는 꿈을 꾸게 된다.

해리는 그 기억 안에 있다. 머리 위에서는 깃털이 부드럽게 바스락거리는 소리와, 나무에 발톱이 긁히는 소리도 들려오고, 드레이코 말포이가 상점 안으로 들어온다. 하지만 무언가가 다르다.

해리는 눈살을 찌푸리며 고개를 갸웃한다. 어찌 된 일인지 전보다 가게 안이 밝아 보였다. 누군가 촛불이라도 밝힌 걸까? 아니면 랜턴이라도?

아니, 햇빛이다. 마치 한여름의 날인 것처럼 햇살이 뜨겁다. 그리고 가게 주인은... 뭔가 달라 보였다. 얼굴에는 주름이 더 깊이 팬 것 같았고, 그가 입고 있는 로브 또한 더 낡고 구겨진 모습이다.

"어떻게 오셨습니까?"

"올빼미가 필요한데, 속도보단 정확도가 더 중요합니다."

해리는 말포이에게로 다가간다. _단서를 찾아야 해,_ 해리가 막연하게 생각한다. 하지만 이미 여러 번도 본 이 장면에...

말포이와 가게 주인이 잠시 동안 아무 말이 없다. 해리는 평소와 다른 그 고요함에 인상을 쓰고 고개를 들었다. 그러자 말포이가 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다.

해리는 잠시 놀라 눈을 크게 뜨지만, 어차피 기억 속일 뿐이다. 말포이는 그를 보는 게 아니라, 해리 너머에 있는 무언가를 보는 것이다.

그다음 말포이는 자기 손 쪽을 흘끗 내려다본다. 해리는 기계적으로 그 시선을 따라갔다.

말포이에 손에는 딱히 특별한 점은 보이지 않았다. 해리는 다시 고개를 들어 말포이를 보지만, 이미 말포이는 다른 올빼미들 쪽으로 고개를 돌린 상태였다.

해리는 당황스러움에 잠에서 깬다. 이제 그는 꿈에서조차 기억을 보는 것 같았다. 해리는 언제나 침대 맡 탁자에 두던 물컵을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

아직 시야가 살짝 흐렸다. 해리는 그대로 동작을 멈추었다.

말포이의 손.

말포이는 반지를 끼고 있지 않았다. 결혼반지. 결혼반지가 없었다.

*

헤르미온느는 올빼미 상점 안을 둘러보았다. 해리의 생각이 맞다는 것을 입증해 주려 헤르미온느는 그와 함께 펜시브 속 기억에 들어가기로 했다.

"말라 보이는걸." 헤르미온느가 말포이를 보고 말하지만, 해리가 급하게 쉿 소리를 내며 그녀를 조용히 시켰다.

"봐봐…. 조금 후에 말포이가 손을 흘끗 볼 거야…. 전에는 몰랐다는 걸 믿을 수가 없어! 조금만 있으면…." 둘은 그렇게 기다린다. 말포이는 올빼미들을 쓱 보고, 고개를 끄덕이고, 개중 하나를 손가락으로 가리킨다. 해리는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

"벌써 했어야 하는데…."

하지만 기다리는 장면이 나오기 전에, 말포이는 값을 치르고 떠나 버렸다. 헤르미온느는 미안하다는 눈길로 해리를 바라보았다.

"네가 무의식적으로 알고 있던 사실이 꿈에서 보였던 건가 봐."

"그래, 그런 것 같다."

"그나저나" 헤르미온느가 힘차게 말했다. "이제 한 발짝을 내디뎠네. 그게 무슨 의미일까?"

"그거라니? 말포이가 반지를 끼지 않았던 거? 나도 모르지. 어떤 이유라도 될 수 있어. 결혼생활이 끝을 달리고 있었을지도 모르고, 아니면 반지를 잃어버렸을지도 모르고, 그것도 아니면 그냥 단순히 반지를 끼기 싫어하는 것일 수도 있지. "

"아니면 최근에 살이 많이 빠져서 반지 사이즈를 줄이려고 맡겨 놨다거나." 헤르미온느가 이렇게 말하자, 해리는 자신도 그 생각을 할 수 있었으면 싶었다.

"그거 날카로운 지적인걸." 해리가 인정한다.

그럼에도 언제나와 같이 해리는 기억 속에서 나온다. 그리고 이번엔 3년 전에 작성된 서류에서 아스토리아의 주소를 찾아보며, 아직 주소가 바뀌지 않았기를 바란다.

*

여름은 흐릿한 푸른색과 수줍은 녹음 사이로 점점 사그라들고 있었다. 아스토리아의 집은 조지안 건축 양식의 대저택이었고, 박공 지붕 밑 석회암 벽에는 여린 담쟁이덩굴이 기어오르고 있었다. 집 뒤편으로는 우거진 초록빛의 정원 사이사이로 형형색색의 들꽃이 군데군데 점처럼 피어 있었으며 이따금씩 우아한 어린 참나무나 밤나무가 있었다.

이런 곳이야말로 쉽게 돌아올 수 있는 집 같았다.

해리는 현관까지 가는 좁은 길을 걸어 올라가면서 장미꽃 시렁 아래로 고개를 숙였다. 여름에 빛바랜 것처럼 장미꽃은 은은한 분홍빛이 돌았다. 그리고 해리는 문을 두 번 두드린다.

아스토리아가 문을 열어주었다.

이제 모든 자세한 부분들까지 살펴보도록 가르침을 받은 해리는 아스토리아의 얼굴에 스쳐 지나가는 놀라운 기색을 놓치지 않았다. 아스토리아는 장미 프린팅이 된 캐주얼한 여름용 드레스를 입고 있었고, 햇볕에 젖은 머리는 반묶음을 하고 있었다. 평소 아스토리아의 모습이 아니었기에, 해리는 미안함을 담아 미소를 지었다.

“지금은 방문할 때가 아니었던 것 같네요, 그렇지 않은가요?”

“아니, 아녜요.” 아스토리아는 한 박자 쉬고 대답했다. 그녀의 두 눈이 해리의 흉터 쪽을 흘끗 보았다가 빠르게 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다. 해리는 이번 방문에는 폴리주스를 사용하지 않았다.

“마법부 일로 왔습니다.” 해리가 말한다. “들어가도 될까요?”

“그게…. 네, 당연하죠.” 아스토리아는 한 발짝 뒤로 물러나 해리가 상쾌할만치 시원한 복도로 들어가게끔 길을 터주고는 문을 닫았다.

어디선가 굽는 냄새가 났다. 해리는 설탕이 든 페이스트리 빵의 달콤한 향을 들이마셨다. 그러다 발밑에 헝겊 인형이 채인 해리는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 아스토리아에게 아이가 있다는 건 몰랐던 사실이었다.

“차 마실래요?” 아스토리아가 물어온다.

“네, 감사합니다.”

해리는 아스토리아를 따라 밝은 햇살이 들어오는 부엌으로 들어섰다. 조리대 위에 놓인 라디오에서 흘러나오는 경쾌한 노래는 구워진 간식거리들과 지저분해진 부엌과 함께 조화를 이루었다. 조리대 위에는 밀가루가 엎질러져 있었고, 버터가 잔뜩 묻은 계량스푼이 몇 개 늘어져 있었다. 해리는 아까보다 조금 더 편안해졌다.

뒤에서 발걸음 소리가 들린다. 해리는 뒤를 돌아 어린아이를 발견한다. 해리의 생각에 두 살하고도 반 년 정도 더 되어 보이는 그 아이는 반쯤 먹은 딸기를 손에 움켜쥐고 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.

“안녕.” 해리가 말한다. 그 여자아이는 잠시 그를 바라보다가, 딸기를 한 입 베어 물고는 뭉개지는 발음으로 ‘아녕.’ 이라고 대답하곤 아장아장 걸어갔다.

아스토리아는 컵에 차를 따르고는 식탁에 올려놓았다. 해리는 그것을 일종의 신호로 받아들이고 식탁 의자에 앉았고, 앉기 전에 호그와트 기차를 본뜬 장난감 모형과 푹신푹신한 올빼미 인형들을 다른 곳에 놓아두는 것도 잊지 않았다.

“드레이코 말포이 얘길 하러 왔어요.” 해리가 아스토리아의 표정을 조심스럽게 주시하며 말했다.

얼굴이 창백해진 아스토리아는 앞에 있던 머그잔을 손으로 꽉 움켜쥐었다. “그럴 순 없어요.” 아스토리아가 말한다. “제가 쓴 탄원서는 승인받았고, 마법부에선 제가 드레이코를 찾기 위해 모든 노력을 했다는 걸 인정했 - ”

“무슨 탄원서요?” 해리가 혼란스러워하며 묻자 아스토리아는 그가 방금 태양이 어느 쪽에서 뜨냐고 물어본 것 같은 표정이었다.

“제 이혼 탄원서요. 상대가 출석하지 않은 채로 허가를 받았고, 이젠 되돌릴 수 없어요.” 아스토리아는 완전히 불안해하고 있었다. 해리는 얼른 고개를 가로저었다.

“아뇨, 탄원서와는 상관없는 일입니다. 제가 사건을 맡게 되었어요.”

“사건은 이미 조사했잖아요. 그것도 3년 전에요.” 아스토리아는 이제 불안하기보다 혼란스러운 것 같았다.

“맞습니다, 지금은 미해결 사건이 되었죠.” 해리는 머뭇거리지만 이전에 사건을 맡은 수사관이 이미 아스토리아에게 마지막으로 말포이를 본 곳이 어디인지, 그리고 말포이에게 위협을 가한 사람이 있었는지와 같은 기본적인 질문들은 이미 물어본 후였다. 지금에서야 물어본다고 해서 달라질 건 아무것도 없었다. 해리는 생각을 끌어모으기 위해 차를 한 모금 마시지만 언제나 해리는 심문에 능한 편이 아니었다. 그래서 해리는 가장 먼저 떠오르는 것부터 말한다. “그나저나 재혼하신 줄은 몰랐네요.”

아스토리아는 뻣뻣하게 미소를 지었다. “남편은 매튜 벤이에요. 아마 모르실 거예요." 아스토리아는 문가로 향한 해리의 시선을 보더니 이렇게 덧붙였다. “그리고 딸아이 이름은 소피예요."

“재혼한 것에 많은 말들이 뒤따랐겠죠.” 해리가 천천히 말했다. 아스토리아는 눈길을 돌려 그녀의 찻잔을 내려다보았다.

“물론이죠. 그게 사람들이 늘 하는 일 아닌가요? 다른 사람들을 평가하잖아요. 제 부모님은 드레이코를 마음에 들어 하셨어요. 만약 어머니의 결정에만 따랐다면, 전 평생 과부로 살았을 거고, 애도를 표하는 검은색 옷만을 입은 채 여기저기를 다녔겠죠. 어머니는 제가 재혼하는 걸 몹시 싫어하셨으니까요.” 아스토리아는 머그잔의 테두리를 따라 손톱으로 톡톡 두드렸다. “전 드레이코와 매우 가깝게 지냈어요. 그래서 처음 그이가 실종되었을 때는 정신을 차리지도 못했죠.” 그 말은 수사관이 기록한 내용과 일치했다. “하지만 우리는 과거의 조각을 주워들고 앞으로 나아가는 법을 배우잖아요, 그렇지 않나요?”

아스토리아는 그렇다는 대답을 기다리는 것 같았기에 해리는 그녀가 원하는 말을 해 주었다. “그렇죠.”

아스토리아는 고개를 끄덕인다. 그리고 대화는 잠시 멈추었다. 그녀는 머그잔에 있는 무늬를 손으로 따라 그리며, 손톱으로 잔에 그려진 꽃과 이파리를 더듬었다. 해리는 아스토리아를 바라봤다. 어떠한 증거도 없을 때 하라고 배웠던 것처럼, 모습 하나하나를 자세히 관찰했다.

아스토리아는 편해 보였다. 의자 아래로 맨발을 집어넣거나 머그잔을 만지작거리면서도 자신의 움직임을 알아차리지 못하는 것 같았다. 눈 주위의 주름살이 살짝 잡힌 것으로 보아 웃음이 헤픈 사람이다. 살짝 탄 피부와 햇볕에 그을린 머리는 그녀가 바깥 외출을 좋아하는 사람이란 것을 암시했고, 테이블 한구석에 있는 _< 초보자들을 위한 정원 관리 주문들>_이나 _< 영국인을 위한 농작물 재배하기>_와 같은 제목의 책 더미들은 매튜의 책일지도 모르지만 역시 같은 사실을 뒷받침하고 있다.

멈출 새도 없이 말이 튀어나왔다. “당신은 말포이가 결혼할 사람 같아 보이진 않네요.”

아스토리아의 시선이 해리를 향했고, 해리는 그녀의 표정을 보고 조금 놀랐다. 놀라움도 있었고 또한... 경계하는 표정일까? 어쩌면 의심의 눈초리도 조금...

“오, 그런가요? 왜죠?” 아스토리아가 묻는다. 그녀의 목소리는 완전히 경계하는 태세였다.

해리는 어깨를 으쓱해 보인다. “솔직히 말하면, 말포이와 결혼할 사람은 여자 말포이 같은 성격일 거라고 생각했거든요.” 해리는 아스토리아의 경계를 풀어주려 장난처럼 말했지만 아스토리아는 웃지 않았다.

"그럼 당신은 드레이코를 잘 모르는 모양이네요.” 아스토리아가 말한다.

“네.” 해리가 아스토리아를 주의 깊게 보며 대답한다. “잘 모릅니다.”

해리는 이제 떠나기로 했다. 지금 이야기를 꺼내도 아무 정보도 얻지 못할 것 같다는 느낌이 들어, 다음번에 방문했을 때 이전 결혼생활에 대해 물어야 할 것 같았다. 아스토리아에게 처음 나타난 반가움은 이제 아예 사라져 버렸다.

그래도 아스토리아는 해리에게 예의 바르게 작별 인사를 했고, 해리는 떠났다.

*

해리는 웨스트민스터에 위치한 그의 아파트로 돌아온다. 하늘에 떠 있는 상자 같은 집으로 돌아온다.

해리는 아일랜드산 위스키를 한 잔 따르고 발코니에 서서 런던의 하늘을 바라보았다. 해리는 그들이 처음 이 창가 앞에 서서 경치를 바라보았을 때를 기억하고 있다. 지니의 눈이 어떻게 빛났는지, 동공에 비친 도시의 불빛들을 기억한다. _너무 아름다워,_ 지니가 이렇게 말하며 숨을 내쉬었다. 지니는 언제나 이런 곳에서 살고 싶다는 열망을 가지고 있었다. 굵은 선들과 일정한 형식들, 그리고 큼지막한 건물들. 지니는 어렸을 때 아버지를 따라 마법부를 구경하며 바삐 움직이는 런던의 풍경과 사랑에 빠졌다. _나는 커서 하늘에 떠 있는 상자 안에서 살래요,_ 어린 지니는 아버지에게 이렇게 말했었다. 그리고 그들이 아파트를 산 날, 지니는 오랫동안 잊고 살았던 어린 시절의 꿈이 이뤄지는 걸 보며 환한 기쁨으로 웃었다. 

해리의 마음 한편에는 언제나 여기저기 흩어져있는 돌과 나무로 지은 집이 자리 잡고 있었다. 처음 그의 마음을 사로잡은 집들은, 고대의 마법이 깃들어 있는 돌로 지어져 금방이라도 무너져 내릴 것 같았던 호그와트와, 안락한 방과 아늑한 정원이 있는 버로우였다.

해리는 위스키를 한 모금 마셨다. 목구멍 너머 뜨거운 액체가 타고 내려갔다.

램버스 구의 남쪽에서 퍼져 나오는 빛은 어둠 속에서 반짝이는 템즈 강물 위로 어른거렸다. 기차가 지상 정류장으로 다가가고 있었다. 그 모습은 한 줄기의 빛이 기어가는 것처럼 보일 뿐이었다. 잠시 후에 다른 열차가 속도를 내면서 정류장을 출발했다.

해리는 기차가 시야에서 사라질 때까지 오래도록 바라보고 있었다. 기차는 서쪽으로 향하며, 도시의 불빛은 점점 사그라들고, 이따금씩 빛이 나오는 교외의 가로등 사이를 가로지르며, 시골의 새까만 어둠 속으로 달려갈 것이다.

아래쪽에 있는 거리 어디선가, 누군가 익숙한 가락으로 휘파람을 불고 있다. 해리는 가삿말이 생각날 때까지 고개를 갸웃하며 한참 동안 그 소리에 귀를 기울인다. 오래된 영국의 민요였다.

_바람아 남쪽으로 불어라, 남쪽으로, 남쪽으로_

_바람아 남쪽으로 불어라, 어여쁜 푸른 바다 위로_

_바람아 남쪽으로 불어라, 남쪽으로, 남쪽으로_

_내게 아리따운 바다의 숨결을 가져다 주어라..._

끝을 달리는 여름은 점점 가을 날씨에 굴복하고 있었다. 해리의 머리칼 사이로 차가운 바람이 속삭여 불어왔고, 해리는 몸을 가볍게 떨고 안으로 들어서며 발코니의 문을 밀어 꽉 닫는다.

기차는 별똥별처럼 줄지어 오가며 어두운 밤 속으로 점차 사라졌다.

*

토요일.

지니의 중요한 경기가 있는 날이다.

해리는 일찍 일어난다. 피뢰침처럼 그에게 받침대가 되어주는 하루의 일과였다. 일찍 일어나서, 가볍게 운동을 하고, 샤워를 한 후, 옷을 입고, 아침을 먹는 것.

마법으로 쳐 놓은 보호막이 흔들렸을 때 해리는 아침 일과의 식사 단계에 이르러 타 놓은 시리얼을 반쯤 먹고 있었다. 해리는 시리얼 그릇을 치워 놓고 일어서서 문 쪽으로 다가간다. 헤르미온느일까? 아니면 게임에 같이 가고 싶어하는 론일까?

요즈음 해리는 마법이 남긴 흔적들을 구별하는 데 점점 능해지고 있었다. 특히 수사관 훈련을 받은 이후로는 더욱 그랬다. 현관문 앞에서는 마법의 기운이 흘러나오고 있었지만, 헤르미온느나 론의 것은 아니었다.

해리는 지팡이를 들고 주문을 속삭여 읊었다. 일방향 거울처럼 그에게만 문이 투명하게 보이도록 만들어 주는 주문이었다.

금발에 벽안.

해리는 잠시 망설이다가, 문을 열어젖혔다.

“말포이 부인.”

문 앞에 서 있는 그녀는 망설이더니 고개를 끄덕이며 말한다. “나시사라고 불러도 돼요.”

“여기로 절 찾아오실 수 없었을 텐데요.” 대부분의 사람들에게 알려진 바에 의하면 해리의 거주지는 서섹스였고, 위즐리 가족과 헤르미온느만이 사실을 알고 있었다. 

“지금 이렇게 찾아오지 않았나요.” 나시사는 정중하고 침착한 어조로 말했다. 어디에서도 적의나 냉담함은 찾아볼 수 없었고, 해리는 올빼미 상점 속 드레이코와 유사한 그녀의 말투에 살짝 충격을 받는다. 해리가 생각하기에 전쟁 이후로 두 사람의 목소리에는 뭔가가 담겨 있었다. 예의 바른 그 말투는 침묵처럼 무겁고, 흰 벽처럼 공허하며, 빈 방에 홀로 갇힌 사람처럼 느껴졌다.

해리는 그를 어떻게 찾았는지 물어보고 싶은 유혹을 떨쳐낸다.

“들어오세요.” 나시사 말포이가 문전에 서있는데, 이것 말고 달리 할 말이 또 뭐가 있겠는가?

나시사가 집 안으로 들어선다. 보호막은 잠시 동안 일렁이다가, 나시사가 적의를 품지 않았다고 판단하고는 그녀가 들어오도록 해 주었다. 나시사는 방 안 이리저리를 둘러보지만, 해리는 그녀가 정보를 캐내는 것이라고는 생각하지 않는다. 오히려 나시사는 의자를 찾는 것 같았는데, 이 공활한 아파트에는 푹신한 안락의자나 편안한 소파 같은 것은 없었다. 넓은 조리대 앞에 놓여 있는 등받이 없는 의자 몇 개와 유리로 된 식탁 앞뒤로 놓인 식탁의자 두 개가 있을 뿐이다.

해리는 시계를 본다. 지니를 응원해주기 위해서는 지금으로부터 15분 후에 포트키를 타고 떠나야 했다.

“바쁜 때에 괜히 찾아왔군요.” 나시사가 이렇게 말하자 해리는 급히 고개를 가로저었다. 나시사는 이미 의심스러운 눈초리였고 해리는 그녀가 아무런 정보도 주지 않고 떠나게 할 생각은 없었다.

“전혀 아니에요. 차나 커피 마시겠어요?” 나시사가 둘 다 거절하기를 바라며 해리가 묻는다. 지금 남은 차라고는 영국 노동자의 홍차(우유와 설탕을 넣어 마시는 향이 강하고 값이 싼 홍차 - 역자)가 다였고 커피는 가끔씩 찾아오는 아서 위즐리를 위해 사 놓은 싸구려 인스턴트 커피가루였다.

나시사는 고개를 살짝 흔들며 사양한다. “고맙지만 됐어요.”

해리는 식탁 앞에 앉았다. 그나 지니나 별로 자주 사용하지는 않았지만, 식탁 구석에는 편지를 쓸 때를 대비해서 잉크 통과 깃펜이 놓여 있었다. 식탁 위에 앉은 먼지에 녹이 껴있는 것이 보여, 해리는 조심스럽게 스코지파이 주문을 읊었다.

나시사는 아파트 안을 한 번 둘러보며 해리의 맞은편에 있는 의자에 앉는다. 런던 치고는 매우 낡은 날씨였고, 나시사는 잠시 멈추어 경치를 감상하는 것 같았다. 그러더니 무릎 위에서 지갑을 열고 사진을 꺼내어 탁자 위에 똑바로 올려놓았다. 

“얼마 전에 마법부에게서 연락을 받았어요.” 나시사가 말한다. “아들의 실종 사건을 재수사하게 되었고, 담당 수사관은 당신이라는걸요.”

해리는 사진을 내려다보았다. 드레이코 말포이의 상반신만 나온 단순한 사진이었다. 사진 속의 그는 웃지 않고 있었고, 마치 슬픈 일을 생각하고 있는 듯이 양쪽 입꼬리는 살짝 아래로 내려가 있었다. 말포이는 청회색의 로브와 평범한 검은색 망토를 입고 있었다. 해리는 그 사진을 더 자세히 들여다보았다. 아니나 다를까, 열쇠고리는 그 은색 스니치 모양이었다.

말포이가 힐끗 눈길을 돌리자 놀란 해리는 사진을 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 말포이가 거의 움직이지 않는 것 같았기에 머글 방식으로 찍은 사진이라고 생각하던 해리였다.

“드레이코가 마지막으로 찍은 사진이에요.” 나시사가 말했다.

“그렇군요.” 해리는 별다른 말이 생각나지 않았다. 그는 사진을 다시 힐끔 보았다.

“드레이코는 저 은빛 스니치 열쇠고리를 좋아했어요. 아버지가 준 선물이라고 하더군요.”

나시사가 그의 마음이라도 읽고 있는 건지 의아해하며 해리는 고개를 들었다. 나시사는 그를 바라보고 있지 않았고, 사진을 보고 있었다. 그녀의 입술에는 희미하게 미소가 떠올랐지만, 얼굴은 슬픔으로 가득 차 있었다. 나시사는 해리가 기억하는 모습보다 훨씬 더 늙어 보였다. 눈가 주위에 자잘하게 잡힌 주름은 더 깊어지고 전체적으로 많이 야위어 보였다. 문득 해리는 전쟁 이후의 말포이들이 다 이런 식으로 초라해지고 야위어간 모습이었을지 생각한다. 이 세상이란 곳에서 공간을 덜 차지하거나, 어떻게든 그들의 자취를 감추려고 하는 방식으로 말이다.

“드레이코가 왜 은색 스니치를 좋아했는지 아니, 해리?” 나시사가 물어온다. 그러자 해리는 나시사가 그를 ‘해리’보다 형식적인 포터 군이나 포터 씨로 불러줬으면 좋겠다는 생각이었다. 해리는 평생 동안 말포이 가의 사람이 자신을 해리라는 이름으로 부르는 것에 익숙해질 것 같지 않았다.

“아뇨.” 나시사가 왜 이렇게 말포이에 관해 아는 것이 없냐고 질책하기라도 할 것 같았지만, 나시사는 수심에 가득 찬 표정으로 사진을 내려다보며 다른 생각에 잠겨 있는 것 같았다.

“드레이코는 원을 좋아했어.” 나시사는 사진을 뒤집고 식탁 저편을 바라보았다. 해리는 말없이 그녀에게 깃펜을 건네주었고, 나시사는 펜을 받아들고 사진 뒤쪽에 글자를 적기 시작했다. “ _In incepto finis est._ ” 나시사가 말한다. “시작이란 곧 끝이라는 뜻이지. 내가 전쟁 동안에 어둠의 마왕에게 거짓말을 한 일을 드레이코가 알게 되었을 때, 내게 그 말을 했단다. _In incepto finis est_ 라고.”

“드레이코는 왜 그런 말을 했을까요?” 어쩐지 해리는 흥미가 돋았다.

“어머니의 사랑이 어둠의 마왕의 첫 파멸을 불러왔고, 그리고 17년 후에야 다른 어머니의 사랑이 어둠의 마왕의 완전한 패배를 만들었다는 말이었단다.”

해리는 의자에 등을 기대었다. 정체 모를 감정이 파도처럼 몰려와 그를 덮치는 것 같았다.

“그렇게 생각해 본 적은 없어요.” 해리가 말한다. “그렇게 생각해 본….” 해리는 나시사를 흘끗 쳐다보았다. “왜 제게 이런 말을 해주시는 거죠?”

나시사는 목걸이 쪽으로 손을 뻗어 사파이어 펜던트를 어루만졌다.

“원에 대해 말해주려고 이 먼 걸음을 한 건 물론 아녜요. 내 아들을 찾을 생각이 정말로 있는지 물어보러 왔죠.”

“전 그 사건을 맡게 되었고 - ”

“3년 전 사건을 맡은 첫 번째 수사관도 그랬었죠. 그리고 그 사람은 내 아들의 이름을 입에 담는 것이 치욕이라는 것처럼 내뱉으면서, 드레이코가 해외에서 호화로운 삶을 살려고 도망쳤을 거라고 말했고요.”

나시사는 침착하게 말했지만 해리는 몸을 움찔한다. 나시사의 얼굴은 깊은 호수처럼 고요한데도, 해리는 그간 겪었던 수많은 경험들을 통해 잔잔한 호수의 표면 아래에 도사리고 있는 위험한 감정들을 느낄 수 있었다.

“약속할게요.” 해리가 말한다. “최선을 다해 드레이코를 찾겠다고요.” 해리는 잠시 머뭇거리지만, 나시사가 진심 어린 말투로 모든 이야기를 털어놓았기에 그 역시 똑같이 해야 한다고 느꼈다. “저…. 저도 처음에는 그렇게 생각했어요. 말포이가 아버지를 따라서 도망쳤다고요.” 해리는 그가 말포이를 첫 번째 이름으로 부르지 않았다는 걸 뒤늦게 깨닫지만, 나시사는 기분이 상한 기색이 아니었다. “그런데 이제는 더 이상 그렇게 믿지 않아요. 모든 증거들을 다시 살펴봤는데…. 이전 수사관과는 다른 관점에서 이 사건을 바라보고 있어요, 정말로요.” 해리는 결혼반지를 끼지 않은 말포이의 손을 떠올리며 말한다.

나시사는 그의 말을 주의 깊게 들으며, 마치 해리가 특별히 어려운 사람이라도 된 것처럼 그의 눈동자를 응시했다. 그러고 나서 나시사는 무릎 위로 두 손을 포개면서 살짝 몸을 뒤로 젖힌다.

“지금 진실을 말하고 있는 거라면” 나시사가 말을 잇는다. “필요한 어떤 정보도 이야기해 줄 수 있어요. 내 아들을 찾는 데 필요한 어떤 도움이라도 모두 줄게요.”

“사람을 쉽게 믿으시는군요.” 놀라움에 말이 절로 튀어나왔다. 해리가 기억하는 나시사 말포이는 아들의 소중한 기억이나 비밀스러운 사실들을 공유할 대상으로 그를 신뢰하지 않을 것 같았으니까.

나시사는 한참 동안 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 그리고 그녀는 손을 뻗어 사진 위를 더듬었다. 마치 그 사진이 실재하는 것이라는 걸 확신하기 위한 것처럼.

“그럴지도 모르죠.” 나시사가 입을 뗀다. “하지만 하나뿐인 아들이 3년이라는 긴 시간 동안 실종된 상태고, 지금이 드레이코를 찾을 마지막 기회라는 생각이 드는군요. 그 기회를 비밀을 지키려 기억을 보여주지 않으면서 날려 버려야 할까요?”

해리는 그 말에 반박할 수가 없었다. 오랜 침묵 끝에 나시사는 그에게 명함을 건네주고 자리에서 일어선다.

“제 연락처에요. 새로운 소식이 있으면 계속 알려 주세요.”

“당연하죠.” 해리가 사진을 집어 들고 나시사에게 건네주려 하지만, 나시사는 고개를 젓는다.

“가지고 있으세요. 어떻게든 쓸모가 있을지도 모르는 일이니.”

해리는 나시사를 문 쪽으로 배웅하며, 말포이에 대해 무엇을 물어봐야 할지 생각한다. 어떤 정보가 유용할지 감도 오지 않았다.

“말포- 드레이코와 마지막으로 나눈 대화의 내용을 말해주실 수 있나요?” 해리가 충동적으로 말한다. 마지막 대화에 대한 건 특별히 궁금하지 않았지만, 나시사가 그에게 사적인 이야기도 모두 해 줄 수 있는지 시험해보는 말이었다.

나시사는 해리를 바라보다가, 마치 손에 답이라도 적혀 있는 것처럼 손바닥을 내려다본다.

“기억을 내줄 수 있어요.” 나시사가 천천히 말한다. “마지막으로 드레이코를 봤을 때의 기억을요. 어쩌면 도움이 될 수도 있지 않을까요.”

나시사의 대답은 단순히 신뢰의 정도를 시험해보려 했던 해리의 예상을 뛰어넘는 것이었다.

“기억을요?” 해리가 되묻는다. 나시사는 고개를 끄덕였다. “그건…. 괜찮으시다면요.”

해리는 나시사가 오늘이나 내일 안에 기억을 보내주겠다고 할 거라고 생각했지만, 나시사는 아무 말 없이 자리에 서서 참을성 있게 기다린다. 해리는 조금 뒤늦게 나시사가 지금 바로 기억을 주겠다는 거란 걸 깨닫고, 급히 부엌으로 달려가 서랍을 뒤적거리고 나시사에게 줄 빈 병을 찾았다. 몇몇 사람들은 기억을 꺼내는 주문을 읊을 때 혼자 있기를 선호하는 걸 알았기에, 해리는 돌아서서 부엌을 정리하는 척 바삐 움직였다. 

해리가 다시 나시사가 있는 거실 쪽으로 돌아오자 나시사는 그에게 작은 병을 내밀었다. 안에서는 은빛 가닥이 은은히 유영하고 있었다.

“다만” 나시사가 말한다. “이 기억을 누구에게도 보여주지 말라고 당부하고 싶군요.”

“저만 보도록 약속할게요.” 해리가 대답했다.

나시사는 고개를 한 번 끄덕이고, 더 이상의 작별 인사 없이 돌아서서 나갔다.

해리는 시계를 확인한다. 게임은 이미 시작되었을 것이고, 지니도 이해해 줄 것이다. 지니에게 언제나 퀴디치가 일 순위인 것처럼, 그에게도 일이 우선이라는 것을.

해리는 작은 유리병을 주머니에 넣고 아파트에 둘러진 보호 마법 밖으로 나가, 순간이동으로 마법부를 향해 떠난다. 


	3. 제 3장

배정받은 펜시브에 그 기억을 부은 지 몇 초 지나지 않아 해리는 그 깊은 심연 속으로 사라진다. 번개처럼 빠른 속도로 해리의 주변에 방 하나가 형성되고, 기억은 신속하게 윤곽이 잡힌다. 벽면의 반 정도는 호두나무 패널이고, 고급진 가죽 의자에, 금박 액자 속 엄숙한 얼굴의 초상화들과 대리석 벽난로가 있는 것으로 보아 - 말포이 대저택에 있는 방 중 하나가 분명했다.

나시사는 벽난로 옆에 서 있다. 벽난로에서 타오르는 불빛이 그녀의 얼굴 위로 어둡고 밝은 무늬를 드리우고 있다.

“너 행복하지 않구나.” 나시사가 천천히 말한다.

해리는 뒤를 돌아본다. 말포이는 해리의 뒤에 서서 어머니 쪽을 바라보지 않고 있었다. 겉보기에는 한 쪽 벽면에 걸려 있는 가족 초상화를 보고 있는 것 같았다. 언제나 그랬듯이, 말포이는 단정하게 차려입고 있었지만 이번에는 로브도, 망토도 걸치고 있지 않았다. 그런 말포이는 평소보다 더 연약해 보였다.

말포이는 어머니에게 대답을 하지 않고, 대신에 계속해서 가족 초상화를 보고만 있었다. 해리가 보기에 그 초상화는 지금보다 훨씬 젊은 나시사와 루시우스의 모습을 담고 있었고, 그들은 말포이의 양옆에 서 있었다. 그림 속 말포이는 열 살이나 열한 살 정도로 보였는데, 말포이가 입을 열어 해리의 생각을 확인해 주었다.

“이 초상화는 내가 호그와트로 떠나기 전날에 그려졌었죠.”

“내 말 듣고 있는 거니, 드레이코? 네가 행복하냐고 물었단다.” 나시사가 말한다. 말포이는 이번에도 역시 대답하지 않고, 어린 자신의 모습에 시선을 고정한 채 초상화만을 바라보고 있었다. 루시우스와 나시사는 자랑스러워 보이는 표정이었고, 지금보다 훨씬 만족스러워 보였다. 전쟁으로 희생해 버린 많은 것들이 눈에 보였다.

나시사는 얼굴을 찡그리며 아들을 본다. “드레이코 - ”

“들었어요.”

나시사는 목걸이 쪽으로 손을 뻗는다. 불안하거나 기분이 좋지 않을 때마다 하는 습관 같았다.

“결혼반지를 끼지 않았구나.” 나시사가 말하자 해리는 말포이의 손을 흘끗 보았다. 나시사 또한 아무것도 놓친 것이 없다고, 해리는 씁쓸하게 생각했다.

말포이는 초상화에서 시선을 떼지 않고 대답한다. “한 번도 낀 적이 없어요.”

나시사의 얼굴 위로 몇 가지 표정들이 스쳐 지나가지만 깜빡이는 불빛 속에서 알아보기 힘든 종류였다. 나시사는 목걸이에서 손을 떼고 화제를 바꾼다. “네가 초상화에 그렇게 관심이 많은 줄은 몰랐는데. 어차피 몇 달 후면 새 초상화를 그리려 앉아 있게 될 거야. 이번엔 온실을 배경으로 그리는 게 괜찮을 것 같더구나.”

말포이는 고개를 끄덕인다. 나시사는 말을 잇는다.

“그리고 액자에 새겨질 격언 같은 것도 생각해 보았니? 신중하게 골라야 할 거란다. 내 기억이 맞다면, 네 아버지는 세네카의 권력에 대해 말하는 인용구를 골랐어. 너도 혹 비슷한 걸로 하고 싶니?”

“따로 생각해 둔 말이 있어요.” 말포이가 말한다. 

“뭐니?” 나시사는 고개를 살짝 젖히며 묻는다. “말해 보렴. 액자를 시공하는 사람에게 전달해 줄게.”

“운명은” 말포이가 말한다. “우리가 선택하는 것이다.”

나시사는 아무 말이 없다.

말포이는 성큼성큼 걸어 방을 가로질러 나간다. 복도 쪽에서 들리는 그의 발걸음 소리가 점점 멀어져 가고, 어느새 기억은 흩어져 아무것도 보이지 않는다.

해리는 방금 본 장면들을 어떻게 해석해야 할지 확신이 서지 않았다.

*

마게이트 전에서는 웬즈워스 워리어스 팀이 승리를 거두었다. 

지니는 저녁 5시가 막 지나서야 아파트에 도착했다. 그때 해리는 발코니에 서서 템스 강 너머를 바라보며, 오고 가는 기차를 보고 있었다. 그러다 보호 마법이 흔들리며 시야가 어른거렸고, 다음 순간에 지니는 한 손에 포트키를 들고 부엌 한가운데에 나타났다. 얼굴은 발갛게 상기되어 있고, 승리감에 지니의 두 눈이 반짝이고 있었다. 지니는 다시 서둘러 떠날 채비를 하며 해리의 볼에 짧게 입 맞추었다. 팀의 주장이 승리 기념으로 저녁 식사를 계획했다고 했다.

"2차는 건너뛰고 바로 집으로 올게." 지니가 편한 로브로 갈아입으며 약속했다.

"그러지 말고 가서 재미있게 놀아." 해리가 말하자 지니는 미소 지으며 작별 인사로 다시 키스하고는 서둘러 문밖으로 나갔다. 잠시 뒤에, 지니가 순간이동하는 팟 소리가 들렸다.

해리는 다시 발코니에 나간다. 런던 위로 해가 지고 있었다. 아직 파란 하늘과 그림자가 진 건물들이 선명히 대비되어 더욱 황량하게 보였다.

여름의 마지막 날이다.

해리가 귀를 기울인다면, 누군가가 또 휘파람을 불고 있는 소리를 들을 수가 있었다. 누군가가 8월의 은은한 하늘 위로 음표들을 날려 보내고 있었다.

_바람아 남쪽으로 불어라, 남쪽으로, 남쪽으로..._

*

해리는 월요일 아침에 일찍 일어난다. 지니는 늘 아침 일과를 일찍 시작하는 해리의 버릇에 익숙해졌기에 굳이 지니를 깨우지는 않았다.

가끔씩은, 이 아파트에 오직 한 사람만 살고 있다는 생각이 들 때가 있다.

이른 아침의 햇살은 흰 벽을 비스듬히 가로질러 방 안을 비춘다. 해리는 물을 끓이고, 선반에서 머그잔을 꺼내어 설탕 한 스푼을 넣는다. 움직임 하나하나가 만드는 소리가 고요한 아파트 전체를 꽉 채우고 있는 것 같았다. 발걸음마다 바닥을 걷는 소리가 울렸고, 내뱉고 내쉬는 숨소리도 선명히 들을 수가 있다.

들이마시고, 내쉬고.

발코니로 향하는 미닫이문은 깨끗하다. 유리에 찍힌 지문들은 스코지파이 주문으로 사라졌고 유리창은 공기처럼 투명하다. 창 너머로 보이는 풍경은 여느 부동산 잡지에서나 볼 수 있는 흔한 종류다.

어쩌면 이곳에서는 아무도 살지 않는 걸지도.

*

해리는 마법부에 도착해 오러 부서 앞을 지나며, 그들이 무슨 마법약 사건에 대해 웃으면서 농담하는 소리를 듣는다. 아직 론은 도착하지 않은 것 같았다. 요즘 들어서는 론이 사무실 안에 아예 살림을 차렸다는 소문이 나돌고 있었다.

수사과 사무실은 그보다 훨씬 더 조용하다. 해리는 사무실 문을 열고 안으로 들어간다.

처음 상태 그대로인 아파트와 달리, 해리의 사무실은 서로 어울리지 않는 가구들과 서류뭉치들이 어지럽게 널려 있는 안락한 공간이다. 이제는 못 쓰게 된 책상 뒤에는 의자가 있고, 사무실 한구석에는 안락한 의자 두 개와 군침이 도는 사탕 그릇이 놓인 낮은 탁자가 있었다. 보기만 해도 마음이 편해지도록 일부러 만들어 놓은 그 공간은, (종종 안절부절못하는) 실종된 이의 가족들과 대화를 나눌 때 쓰였다. 

벽에는 오랫동안 실종된 배우자나 부모를 찾은 가족들이 보내준 크레파스로 그린 그림들과, 처들리 캐논 팀이 그려진 액자(론이 장난으로 준 선물이다)가 저마다 화려한 색을 뽐내며 줄지어 걸려 있었다. 실종된 이의 친구들과 가족들이 이 사무실에 앉아 주위를 둘러볼 거라는 생각에, 우울감을 불러일으킬 만한 것들은 모두 치우려고 애를 쓴 결과다. 벽면에 용의자의 얼굴 사진이나 용의자가 이동한 경로 등을 표시한 지도가 널려 있던 이전의 오러 사무실과 달리, 이제 해리는 맡은 사건에 대해 좀 더 신중한 태도를 취했다. 수사과에 온 후 홀즈워스가 처음으로 가르쳐 준 것 중 하나였다.

그러한 원칙에 따라, 이 방 어디에서도 말포이 사건의 흔적은 보이지 않는다. 사건 파일은 해리의 책상 서랍 속에 잠겨 있고, 펜시브는 해리의 책상 뒤에 있는 캐비닛에 잠가 두었다.

펜시브라.

해리는 잠긴 캐비닛 문을 열고 펜시브 안에 소용돌이치는 은빛 심연 속을 바라보며 인상을 찌푸린다. 

해리는 다시 나시사의 기억을 지켜보며, 가장 보잘것없어 보이는 사실에도 주목한다. 말포이가 말을 하기 전에 잠시 멈추는 방식, 말포이가 가족의 초상화를 바라보는 방식. 그 방식은 부모님의 사진을 보며, 이것만이 부모님과 가장 가까이 있을 수 있는 방법이라 생각하는 해리의 눈빛과도 닮아 있었다. 하지만 여전히 모든 것은 아리송하게만 다가온다. 말포이가 하는 말은 그의 목소리나 그가 고개를 살짝 기울인 방식, 말하기 전 살짝 뜸을 들이는 행동들을 어떻게 해석하냐에 따라 수천 가지 의미를 갖는 것 같았다. 운명은 우리가 선택하는 것이라는 말은, 말포이의 가족이 그에게 어둠의 마법을 따르도록 만든 것에 대한 분노일 수도 있겠고, 볼드모트의 명령을 따라야 했던 시절을 떠올린 것일 수도 있고, 아니면 전쟁과는 아무런 관련이 없을 수도 있다. 잘 생각해보면 말포이의 결혼 생활과 관련된 말일 수도 있다. 어쩌면 아스토리아는 이혼을 원했고 말포이는 그 반대였다거나, 아니면 말포이가 이혼을 원했든 그는 결국 양보해야만 했을 것이다. 그럼 결혼반지를 끼지 않은 말포이의 태도가 말이 된다. 

그전에, 말포이는 결혼반지를 한 번도 끼지 않았다고 했는데, 그건 또 무슨 뜻일까? 단순히 말포이가 보석을 좋아하지 않았다거나, 아니면 항상 잃어버리곤 해서 반지를 끼는 게 귀찮았을 수도 있겠지만, 그것도 아니면 해리가 놓친 심오한 뜻이라도 있는 걸까?

제자리에서 빙빙 도는 느낌이었다. 

원처럼.

그래도 해리에게는 나름 확실한 정보가 있다. 해리는 텁텁하게 입꼬리를 억지로 당기고는 사건 파일을 가져와 새 페이지를 추가하고 여백에 _원을 좋아한다_ 라고 적는다. 그리고 잠시 멈췄다가, 그 아래에 _시작은 곧 끝이다(In Incepto Finis est)_ 또한 적어놓는다. 해리는 부착 주문으로 말포이의 사진을 서류에 붙이고 말포이가 인상을 찡그리거나 무례한 손짓을 하기를 기다리며 오랫동안 사진을 보고 있었지만, 말포이는 해리 너머의 무언가에 초점을 맞추고는 깊은 생각에 잠겨 있는 것 같았다.

"어디 있는 거야?" 해리가 사진을 뚫어져라 보며 중얼거린다. "살아있기는 해?"

그러다 말포이가 몸을 움직인다. 말포이는 멍하니 망토에 달려 있는 은빛 열쇠고리를 만지작거리다가, 이내 옆으로 손을 떨구고 계속해서 실체 없는 곳을 응시한다. 

해리는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

*

해리는 아스토리아의 집 현관문으로 향하는 구불구불한 길을 천천히 걸어 올라갔다. 해리는 점심때쯤, 그러니까 막 서류 검토를 끝냈을 때 즈음에 올빼미로부터 편지를 받았다. 그 편지는 해리의 방문을 요청하는 내용이었고 해리는 무언가 새로운 정보를 얻을 수 있다는 생각에 거의 팔짝팔짝 뛰며 아스토리아의 집으로 바로 순간이동하여 이동했다. 

아직 남아있는 여름의 손길들은 다가오는 가을의 숨결에 서늘해지고 있었다. 이른 아침 내린 비로 흙바닥은 축축했으며, 아스토리아가 해리를 반갑게 맞이하며 그를 부엌으로 안내하자 집 안에서도 다가오는 가을의 흔적들이 보였다. 벽난로 옆에 쌓여 있는 작은 나무 더미들과 늦여름에나 꽃이 피는 금잔화 꽃병들. 부엌 쪽에 있는 벽난로는 대부분 밝게 빛나는 숯들로만 채워져 있었고 불꽃은 은은하게 타고 있었다. 큰 불길을 피우기에는 아직 날씨가 너무 따뜻했다.

"나시사와 얘기했다면서요." 아스토리아가 해리를 위해 차를 타며 말했다. 올빼미를 통해 편지를 보낸 지 얼마 되지 않아 방문한 해리를 보고 놀란 기색도 없었다.

해리는 의자 위에 놓인 씨앗 한 봉지와 정원용 잔디 깎이를 다른 곳으로 치우고 자리에 앉았다.

"나시사가 그렇게 말하던가요?" 해리는 인상을 찡그리며 이 두 사람이 주기적으로 소식을 주고받는 것이 사건 해결에 영향을 미칠지 생각한다.

아스토리아는 컵 두 잔을 해리 앞에 놓고는 그와 마주 앉기 위해 움직인다. "꽤 강한 인상을 주었나 보네요. 나시사는 쉽사리 사람을 믿지 않는데, 당신은 믿는 것 같았어요."

"나시사는 선택지가 많이 없다면서 이번이 아들을 찾을 마지막 기회라고 제게 말했었죠."

아스토리아는 그를 오랫동안 유심히 보았다. 이번에 아스토리아는 해리의 방문을 예상할 수 있었을 테니 정식으로 옷을 차려입을 거라 생각했었다. 하지만 해리의 예상은 완전히 빗나갔다. 아스토리아의 머리는 단정히 정리되어 있었지만 그것뿐이다. 그녀가 입고 있는 편안한 로브는 저녁 식사에서 손님들을 맞이하기보다는 소파에 앉아 느긋하게 책을 읽을 때에 더 적합해 보였다. 그리고 결혼반지와 약혼반지 이외에는 아무런 장신구도 걸치고 있지 않았다.

결혼반지라.

"나시사가 제게 기억을 주었습니다."

아스토리아가 눈썹을 휙 치켜올린다. "어떤 기억이요?"

해리는 고개를 가로젓는다. 나시사에게 얘길 하지 않고 아스토리아에게 자세한 사항을 알려주어도 되는지 확신이 서지 않았다. "그건 별로 상관이 없습니다. 단지, 그 기억 안에서 말포이가 단 한 번도 결혼반지를 끼지 않았다고 말한 것이 중요하죠."

아스토리아는 식탁 위에 놓인 찻잔 쪽으로 눈을 내리깔았다. 홀즈워스에게서 받은 가르침에 따르면, 사람들은 화가 나거나 감정을 숨기려 할 때 아래를 내려다보는 경향이 있었다. 아스토리아의 표정을 읽기는 어려웠지만 그녀는 무언가를 골똘히 생각하는 것처럼 입술을 살짝 비틀었다.

"나시사는 저와 드레이코의 결혼에 매우 기뻐했어요. 나시사는 손자를 보기를 원했고, 저 또한 마음에 들어 했죠. 우리 가족은 부유하고 지위가 높으면서, 무엇보다 순혈 가문이었으니까요. 하지만 우리 가족은 볼드모트 일과는 멀리 떨어져 있었어요. 그런 쪽에는 일체 관여하지 않았죠."

"죽음을 먹는 자와 결혼하기 전까지는요." 이 말을 꼭 해야 할 것 같았다. 그러자 아스토리아가 그를 날카롭게 응시했다.

"나시사와 드레이코는 둘 다 무죄 판결을 받았잖아요. 그리고 과거는 우리 부모님에게 중요하지 않았어요. 부모님께선 제가 행복하기를 원했고, 드레이코도 몹시 좋아하셨죠. 결혼 전 있던 교제 기간 동안, 우리는 가장 친한 친구가 되었어요."

해리는 믿을 수 없단 표정을 감추기 위해 웃음을 짓지만 아스토리아는 그런 해리를 눈치챈 것 같았다. 아스토리아는 얼굴을 굳히고 이렇게 말했다. "제 말을 믿지 않으시는군요."

"말포이에겐 친구가 없어요. 오직 적만이 있을 뿐이죠. 제가 압니다, 전 - "

"드레이코를 잘 안다고요?" 아스토리아가 고개를 저었다. "첫 번째 담당 수사관과 똑같은 말을 하시네요. 그 사람도 드레이코를 잘 안다고 생각했죠. '오, 말포이 가 사람이라면 제 전문입니다.' 그 사람이 이렇게 말하더군요. '당신 남편이 휴가를 보내고 있는 터무니없이 비싼 별장을 찾아 그를 집으로 끌고 오도록 하죠.' 드레이코가 무슨 철없는 아이인 것처럼 - "

"전 그렇지 않습니다." 해리가 기분이 상해서 말을 가로막았다. "전 최선을 다해서 말포이를 찾고 있다고요."

아스토리아가 지팡이를 움켜잡자 해리는 본능적으로 몸을 피하며, 그의 지팡이를 잡으려 손을 뻗지만 아스토리아는 그저 지팡이를 이마에 대고는 가느다란 은빛 기억 한 조각을 꺼낼 뿐이다. 아스토리아는 잠시 그대로 있다가 식탁 위에 놓여있는 씨앗이 가득 담겨 있는 병을 보고는 안에 있는 씨앗들을 대충 쏟아내고 그 안에 기억을 담았다. 해리는 그런 아스토리아를 보며 살짝 뻘쭘해진다. "여기 있어요." 아스토리아가 말한다. “수집해 놓을 다른 기억이에요.”

해리는 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 끄덕이며 작은 병을 받아들었다. "차 감사합니다." 해리가 간결하게 말한다. "그리고 기억도요."

"기억을 보신 후에는" 아스토리아가 말한다. "제게 연락주세요."

해리는 이상하게 불안한 느낌을 받으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

*

해리는 사무실로 돌아오자마자, 펜시브 안에 기억을 부어 놓고 내일 다시 출근해서 기억을 봐야 할지 망설인다. 이제 5시가 다 되어 갔고, 퇴근시간이 다가오고 있었다. 하지만 어서 빨리 기억을 보고픈 유혹이 너무 강했기에 해리는 펜시브 안으로 들어간다.

무엇을 볼 거라고 생각했는지는 모르지만, 어쨌든 이런 모습의 기억은 아니었다.

눈앞이 보이기도 전에 격렬한 움직임이 밀려온다. 날고 있는 것은 아닌데도 그것과 비슷한 역동적인 느낌이라 해리는 속이 울렁거려 왔다. 그러다 기억의 나머지 부분이 썰물처럼 밀려들어온다. 해리는 차 뒷좌석에 앉아 있다.

“무섭잖아. 날 죽이기라도 할 셈인 거지?”

해리는 앞쪽을 본다. 아스토리아. 그녀는 조수석에 앉아 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 있고, 말포이는 차를 운전하고 있다. 해리는 이런 모습의 말포이를 상상해본 적이 없었다. 그는 평소처럼 깔끔하고 격식을 갖춘 옷을 입었지만 로브도, 망토도 걸치고 있지 않았다. 말포이는 핸들에 가볍게 손을 얹고 있었고, 따뜻한 햇살이 그의 손목을 비스듬히 가로질러 비추었다.

“걱정 마.” 말포이의 목소리에는 재밌다는 기색이 어려 있다. “이래 봐도 시험에 합격했으니까."

“이거 자율 주행 기능이 있는 거 맞지? 드레이코, 네가 운전을 하는 게 아니라고 말해.”

말포이가 핸들에서 손을 떼자 차는 오른쪽으로 기울기 시작한다. 아스토리아는 비명을 질렀고, 해리는 자신도 모르게 소리 내어 웃고 말았다.

“그런 거 하지 마!” 말포이가 다시 핸들을 잡자 아스토리아가 말한다. “멀린, 세상에나, 머글들은 대체 어떻게 이러고 사는 거야? 이건 - 저 차 조심해!”

“차선 반대쪽에서 달리고 있는 저 차 말하는 거야?” 말포이가 빈정거린다.

“얼마나 가까이 왔는지 못 봤어?” 아스토리아가 저 멀리로 차가 사라지는 것을 지켜보며 조수석에서 몸을 꿈틀거렸다.

“당연히 가까울 수밖에 없지, 아스토리아. 여긴 4차선 고속도로가 아니라 시골길이라고.”

“너 정신이 나갔구나.” 아스토리아가 말포이를 향해 힐끔 눈짓한다. “그런데 왜 굳이 운전을 하는 건데? 자율 주행 마법이 걸려 있는 차를 살 수도 있었잖아, 드레이코. 우리가 돈이 없는 것도 아니고. 우리 아버지가 아주 근사한 벤틀리, 그것도 최신 자율 주행 마법이 걸려 있고 공간 확장도 가능한 걸로 구해다 주실 수 있었을 텐데.”

“그게 무슨 소용이 있어?” 말포이가 말한다. 그의 목소리에는 해리가 전에 들어보지 못한 날카로움이 서려 있다. “네모난 상자에 앉아서, 다른 사람이 이끄는 곳으로만 갈 수 있는 게.” 

“우리 앞에 가는 차 조심해. 저 차가 속도를 낮추면 박을 것 같으니까.” 아스토리아는 여전히 불안한 목소리다. 말포이는 백미러 쪽을 힐끗 보았고 그 잠시 동안에, 해리는 말포이와 눈이 마주친 것 같았다. 그리고 말포이는 지시등을 켜고 앞 차를 추월한다. 다시 도로 위로 시선이 고정된 채다. “내가 아는 사람 중에 한 명도 머글 운전면허증을 딴 사람이 없는데,” 아스토리아가 말을 잇는다. “이제야 그 이유를 알겠네.” 아스토리아는 그 말을 하며 웃지만 말포이는 웃지 않는다. 말포이는 백미러를 다시 한번 쳐다봤고, 또 한 번 해리는 눈이 마주친 것 같았다. _내가 아니야,_ 해리가 스스로에게 되뇌었다. _내 뒤에 있는 걸 보는 거지._

“우리 가족 중에 가장 먼저 무언가를 해 보고 싶었어.” 말포이가 말한다. “한 번만이라도.”

해리의 시선이 말포이의 손목으로 향한다. 어둠의 표식이 시작되는 곳, 뱀의 꼬리가 만들어내는 희미한 곡선이 보였다. 말포이가 도로에서 방향을 꺾으며 손목을 돌릴 때마다 그 꼬리에는 잔물결이 일었다.

길 양쪽으로 밀밭이 금빛 물결처럼 밀려왔다. 새파란 하늘에는 구름 한 점도 없는 걸로 보아 지금은 한여름인 것 같았다. 잠깐 동안 해리는 말포이가 어디로 향하는 것일지 생각한다. 어쩌면 목적지가 없는 드라이브일 수도 있다. 어느 날에, 그냥 차에 올라타서 운전을 하고, 또 하며 영원히 멈추지 않은 걸지도 모른다.

해리는 눈을 감는다. 내리쬐는 태양은 너무 무겁고 따뜻했기에, 이곳이 현실이라고 해도 믿을 수 있을 것 같았다. 하지만 말포이가 커브길을 지나려 속도를 줄이자, 그 기억은 하늘 위로 던져진 모래 한 줌처럼 작은 입자가 되어 사라졌다.

*

새로운 공간이 형성되기 시작하고, 해리는 잠시 정신이 없다. 기억을 되짚어보니 아스토리아가 그에게 기억들을 주었다고 했었다. 복수형이다.

한여름의 높이 뜬 해는 지평선 아래로 떨어지는 데에도 오랜 시간이 걸리는 것 같았다. 해리는 작은 예배당으로 향하는 망가진 돌계단 위에 서 있다. 비석 위에 떨어진 낙엽들은 불어오는 바람에 이리저리 떠돌며, 머리 위에서 하늘은 우중충한 먹구름으로 멍들어 있다. 누군가가 무덤 곁에 서서 시들어가는 히아신스 꽃을 그 위에 올려놓고 있지만 해리가 아는 사람은 아니다.

고개를 돌린 해리는, 그의 바로 뒤에 창백하게 얼굴이 질린 아스토리아가 서 있는 것을 보고 기함을 치며 제자리에서 펄쩍 뛸 뻔했다. 그녀가 입고 있는 검은색의 평범한 로브는, 폭풍우가 몰아치는 바다 한가운데에 있는 배의 돛처럼 바람에 펄럭였다.

예배당 문이 열린다. 말포이가 그 뒤에서 나오며 문을 도로 닫는다.

“아스토리아.”

아스토리아의 입술은 멍든 꽃잎처럼 보였다. 아스토리아는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. “다시 못 들어가겠어. 참을 수가 없어. 아버지는 분명 싫어하실 거라구, 모든 사람들이 다 검정 옷을 입고 있고 어머니는 멍한 표정으로 저렇게 앉아 계신 걸 - ”

“넌 돌아가서 추도 연설을 해야 해.” 말포이가 말한다. 아스토리아는 절망과 불신이 뒤섞인 표정으로 말포이를 마주 본다.

“난 못 해. 네가 해 주면 안 돼? 나를 위해서?

“안 돼.”

“난 못 - ”

“어젯밤 네가 그랬잖아, 아스토리아, 네가 아버지의 추도 연설을 하고 싶다고.” 말포이는 표정 변화가 거의 없어 보였다. 그는 처음 그 자리에 서서 아스토리아만을 쳐다보고 있었다.

“어젯밤 네가 그랬잖아, 아스토리아, 네가 아버지의 추도 연설을 하고 싶다고.” 말포이는 표정 변화가 거의 없어 보였다. 그는 처음 그 자리에 서서 아스토리아만을 쳐다보고 있었다.

“네가 대신해 주면 안 돼?” 아스토리아의 입술이 바들바들 떨렸다. “멀린, 난 이제 울 수도 없어. 지금 울면 다시 들어갈 수 없을 거야.”

“그럼 울지 마.” 말포이가 단호하게 말한다.

아스토리아는 그런 말포이를 바라보며, 이제는 슬픈 것보다 화가 더 많이 난 것 같았다. “넌 신경 쓰지도 않는 거지?” 아스토리아는 문 쪽으로 다가가 쇠 손잡이에 손을 얹고 말한다. “가끔은 내가 왜 이렇게 이기적이고 무신경한 사람이랑 결혼했는지 의문이 들더라.”

아스토리아는 문을 열고 예배당 안으로 들어섰고, 그것을 끝으로, 기억은 사라진다.

*

이어진 기억은 다시 햇살로 가득 차 있다. 커다란 창문을 통해 가을의 미지근한 햇살이 흘렀다. 창문에서 몸을 돌린 해리가 보기에 이곳은 침실 같았다. 옷장이 있고, 선반이 있고, 당연히 침대도 있다. 이 방의 전체적인 느낌은 아스토리아의 시골 저택을 떠올리게 하는 디자인이다.

아스토리아는 침대 끝에 앉아 있다. 손에는 무언가가 들려 있다.

결혼반지다. 해리는 아스토리아에게 가까이 다가서면서, 그녀가 울고 있다는 걸 깨닫는다. 혹 말포이와 싸우기라도 한 걸까? 해리는 안절부절못하며 말포이가 문을 열고 들어서서 신랄한 말들을 소리치기를 기다린다.

하지만 무엇도 일어나지 않는다.

해리는 오지 않는 말포이를 기다리기를 포기하고 방 안 이곳저곳을 쉼 없이 서성거린다. 화장대 위에는 조개껍질, 도토리, 들판 위의 일몰 사진과 - 작은 달력이 있었다. 해리는 그 물건들을 대충 훑어보다가, 다시 자세히 달력을 본다.

2003년 10월 25일.

말포이가 실종된 지 겨우 한 달이 넘은 날짜다. 해리는 고개를 돌려 아스토리아를 응시한다. 아직도 그녀는 침대 끄트머리에 앉아, 한 손에는 결혼반지를 쥐고 소리 없이 눈물을 흘리고 있었다. 살짝 마음이 불편해진 해리는 아스토리아가 왜 이런 개인적인 기억을 공유해 준 건지 골몰히 생각해 본다. 그러다 갑자기 아스토리아가 소리 내어 말했고, 잠시 동안 해리는 아스토리아가 그에게 말하고 있는 것이라 생각했다. 하지만 아스토리아는 그저 혼잣말을 중얼거리는 것뿐이었다.

“네게 말한 적이 없어.” 아스토리아가 잔뜩 쉬어 낮아진 목소리로 말한다. “네가 우리 아버지의 추도 연설을 억지로 하게 떠밀은 날에, 내가 얼마나 고마웠는지 말야.”

그 후 기억은 다시 사라지고 어느새 해리는 홀로 사무실 한가운데에 서 있었다.

*

해리는 이런저런 생각을 하며 사무실 안을 서성거린다. 기억들이 머리 안에서 액체처럼 출렁거렸다.

_그게 무슨 소용이 있어? 네모난 상자에 앉아서, 다른 사람이 이끄는 곳으로만 갈 수 있는 게..._

_우리 가족 중에 가장 먼저 무언가를 해 보고 싶었어..._

“오늘 아침에 크리처치가 생각해 낸 멍청한 계책이 뭔지 알아?”

해리는 머릿속에 드는 생각에 깜짝 놀라 고개를 돌린다. 론은 조금 너덜너덜해 보이는 모습으로 사무실 문을 열고 들어와 있었다.

“크리처치가 이 엄청난 저주 주문을 써서 맥그리거를 체포했다구, 정말 훌륭했는데, 안전한 구석이라곤 하나도 없었어! 그래서 윌리엄슨이 어찌나 호통을 쳐대던지... 오, 혹시 내가 뭐라도 방해한 건 아니지?”

“아냐, 그냥 기억을 좀 보고 있었어.” 해리가 캐비닛을 잠그며 말했다. 론은 갑자기 흥미가 생긴 눈으로 그를 바라본다.

“헤르미온느가 말하길 네가 말포이 실종 사건을 맡게 되었다고 하던데, 그게 사실이야?”

해리는 고개를 끄덕인다.

“흠.” 론이 의심스럽다는 듯이 말한다. “개인적인 감정이 들고 그러진 않지?”

“나도 프로처럼 일할 수 있거든.” 해리가 방어적으로 나오자 론은 그저 어깨를 으쓱인다.

“알았어, 진정하라고. 너 늦게까지 일하고 있잖아 - 벌써 여섯 시가 넘었어. 방에 불이 켜진 걸 보고 들어왔지. 요즘 너 사무실 안에 틀어박혀 있는 것 같더라.” 론은 인상을 쓰며 말을 잇는다. “혹시 지니랑 무슨 일 있는 건 아니지?”

“당연히 아니지. 그냥 이번 사건이 흥미로워서. 그게 다야.”

론의 눈썹이 위로 치솟는다. “새로운 단서를 찾은 거야? 맙소사, 해리. 말포이는 벌써 실종된 지, 얼마더라, 한 삼사 년쯤 지나지 않았어?”

“새로운 단서는 없어.” 해리가 말한다. “그 대신... 모르겠다. 설명하기 어렵네.”

“실은 말이야, 그렇게나 시간이 많이 흘렀는데도 네가 말포이를 찾아내면 윌리엄슨은 네가 원하는 임무가 뭐든 맡게 해 줄걸! 눈 깜짝할 새에 우린 같이 현장을 뛸 수 있을 거야.” 론이 씩 웃는다. “내가 이런 말 할 줄은 몰랐는데, 말포이를 찾는 데 도움이 필요하면 - 언제든지 얘기해. 할 수 있는 건 다 도와줄게.”

“고마워, 론.”

두 사람은 함께 사무실을 나선다. 해리는 전보다 머리가 맑아진 기분이다.

어찌 됐든 해리는 나시사 말포이를 방문해야 했다.

드레이코의 차가 어떻게 됐는지 알아야 했으니까.

*

해리는 화요일에 올빼미 편으로 편지를 보내지만 목요일이 돼서야 답장을 받는다. 나시사 말포이의 부엉이가 전해준 편지의 내용은 짧고 간결했다. 금요일 2시 정각에 말포이 대저택으로 찾아오라는 내용이었다. 나시사 자신은 해리가 사는 아파트에 제멋대로 나타나 놓고는, 해리의 방문에는 시간 약속을 요구하는 태도에 해리는 살짝 기분이 나쁘려 했다.

그럼에도 불구하고 해리는 예정된 시간에 대저택에 도착한다. 대저택은 아직도 보호 마법으로 둘러싸여 있어서, 해리는 꽤나 긴 진입로를 따라 걸어야 했다. 그는 집요정이나 하인 같은 사람이 문을 열어줄 거라 생각했지만, 문 앞에 서 있는 사람은 나시사였다.

“들어와요.” 나시사가 말한다.

해리는 예전의 악몽을 떠올리게 하는 기억으로 가득 찬 이곳에서 나시사가 어떻게 살아갈 수 있는 건지 궁금했다. 대저택은 해리가 기억하고 있는 그대로였다. 차가운 대리석 바닥과, 못마땅한 표정으로 그를 노려보고 있는 초상화들. 두 사람은 응접실을 지난다. 주위의 방문들은 모두 굳건히 잠겨 있었고, 손잡이에 쌓인 먼지들로 보아, 오랫동안 사용하지 않은 방들이 분명했다.

해리는 거실이나 영빈관 쪽으로 안내받을 것이라 생각했는데, 나시사는 곧장 계단으로 향해 가족 침실을 지나, 좁은 방문 앞에 선다. 나시사는 지팡이로 손잡이를 툭 쳐서 잠긴 문을 열었다. 문이 열리자 오랫동안 아무도 들어오지 않은 것 같은 먼지 냄새가 파도처럼 일었고, 해리는 나시사를 한 번 쳐다보고 방 안으로 걸어 들어간다.

그 방은 침실이다. 한 쪽 구석에는 침대가 있었는데, 쌓인 먼지 때문에 색을 알아보긴 어렵지만 얼핏 봐서는 황록색 이블이 올려져 있다. 그리고 침대 맡에는 탁자와 옷장이 있고, 그리고 다른 쪽 구석에는 상자들이 깔끔하게 쌓여 있다. 해리는 고개를 돌려 나시사를 바라보았고, 그가 질문을 하기도 전에 나시사는 해리의 표정을 읽은 것 같았다.

“드레이코의 소지품들이에요.” 나시사가 말한다.

“여기가 드레이코의 방인가요?”

나시사가 한 번 간결하게 고개를 끄덕인다. “드레이코가 이스트 데번에 위치한 집을 사기 전까지는요.”

“아스토리아가 지금 살고 있는 집 말인가요?” 해리가 인상을 찌푸리며 묻는다.

“아뇨.”

“그럼 드레이코의 집은 어떻게 되었죠?”

나시사는 목걸이를 만지작거린다. 그때와 같은 사파이어 펜던트다.

“그 집은 드레이코의 명의로 되어 있었어요. 제가 아들을 대신해서 팔았죠.”

해리는 얼굴을 찌푸린다. 가장 먼저 떠오르는 생각은 왜 나시사가 실종된 아들의 집을 팔았느냐는 의문이었는데, 곧이어 해리 자신이라도 누군가 가까운 사람이 실종되면 비슷하게 행동했을 것 같았다. 당장 해리라도 아무도 살지 않는 빈 집이 그대로 썩어가는 것을 버틸 수 있었을까?

“여기 있는 건 드레이코의 물건들이에요.” 나시사는 구석에 있는 상자 더미 쪽으로 고갯짓하며 말한다. 굉장히 적은 양이었다. 이 넓은 집에 있는 드레이코의 물건들이 겨우 이 정도밖에 안 된다는 말인가?

“드레이코의 가구는 어떻게 됐죠? 드레이코의 차는요?”

“가구는 집과 함께 팔렸어요.” 나시사는 잠시 머뭇거리다 말을 잇는다. “대저택 내에 있는 공터에는 마구간 여러 곳이 있어요. 예전에는 말과 마차를 보관하는 용도로 쓰였죠. 드레이코의 차는 아직 그곳에 있어요.”

“차는 팔지 않은 건가요?”

나시사는 다른 곳으로 시선을 회피했다. 여전히 한 손은 사파이어 펜던트를 만지작거리고 있었다. “수사에 도움이 될 거라 생각한다면 자동차를 봐도 좋아요. 드레이코가 가장 아끼던 물건들 중 하나였으니까요.”

해리는 나시사의 표정을 유심히 바라보았다. “그 차를 별로 좋아하지 않으시는군요.”

“드레이코가 머글 차량 따위에 관심을 갖도록 할 생각은 없었죠.” 나시사는 아예 몸을 돌려 버린다. “상자 안에 있는 물건들을 꼼꼼히 살펴보아도 좋아요. 수사에 진척이 될 만한 것들을 찾을 수 있길 바래요.”

나시사는 방을 나선다.

해리는 구석에 쌓인 상자들로 고개를 돌리고는 가장 위에 놓여 있는 상자부터 열어젖힌다.


	4. 제 4장

그로부터 한 시간 뒤, 해리는 드레이코가 가지고 있던 물건들이 그리 많지 않다는 생각이 들었다. 언제나 드레이코라면 비싸고 쓸모없는 것들을 죄다 사 모으는 취미가 있을 거라 생각했기에 더욱 놀라웠다.

처음 열어본 세 개의 상자에는 가지런히 접힌 옷가지들이 들어 있었다. 단아한 멋이 있는 로브와 질 좋은 망토가 있었지만 과하게 화려하거나 사치스러운 옷은 거의 없다. 정장을 입을 때를 대비한 넥타이가 몇 개 있고, 해리가 반지 상자로 착각한 세 개의 작은 상자들이 있었는데, 그 상자들 안에는 죄다 커프스 단추들만이 들어있었다. 다음으로 열어본 상자에는 세금 서류 같은 것들이 가득이었다. 서류들을 대충 훑어본 결과 드레이코의 재산에는 별문제가 없었다. 어딘가에 투자한 흔적도 없었고, 매달 지출되는 금액도 상당히 적었다.

네 번째로 열어본 상자에는 드레이코가 가지고 있던 물건들이 가득 차 있었다. 해리는 그 물건들이 어디에 쓰였는지 상상만 할 수 있을 뿐이었다. 그림처럼 아름다운 시골 풍경 사진들, 몇 권의 책들 (깨끗하게 보관된 자동차 매뉴얼과 호그와트 교과서들), 공책 한 권, 종이로 접은 장미 하나, 오래된 위스키 한 병과 학교에서 쓰던 넥타이가 있었다. 해리가 넥타이를 집어 들자 약하게 묶여있던 매듭이 스륵 풀리면서 반장 배지가 방바닥으로 굴러떨어졌다.

그리고 넥타이 밑에는 보석 상자처럼 보이는 작고 하얀 상자가 있었다. 커프스 단추가 또 있는 걸까? 해리는 즉시 그 상자를 열어젖혔다.

안에는 드레이코의 결혼반지가 있다.

심플한 디자인의 백금 반지였다. 그렇게 비싸 보이진 않는 외관이었다. 해리는 각인된 글자를 찾으려 반지를 이리저리 살펴보지만 아무런 글자도 쓰여 있지 않았다. 한 번도 낀 적이 없는 것 같아 보였다.

해리는 상자를 도로 정리하고는 나시사를 찾아 방 밖으로 나간다.

*

“저게 전부일 리가요.”

나시사가 뜨개질 하던 것을 옆으로 치우고 말한다. “그게 다예요.”

해리는 방 안을 쉴 새 없이 서성거렸다. 이상하게 방 풍경이 너무도 익숙해 보였고, 기억을 더듬던 해리는 이 방이 나시사가 마지막으로 드레이코와 대화를 나눈 곳이라는 걸 깨닫는다. 지금 나시사는 금박으로 장식된 벽난로 앞에 앉아있고, 해리가 마주 보고 있는 벽에는 드레이코가 오랫동안 바라보던 가족 초상화가 걸려 있다.

“특별한 건 아무것도 없잖아요. 옷들, 서류 몇 뭉치, 그리고 책 몇 권이랑 물건 몇 개가 다였다고요. 그게 드레이코의 삶의 전부라는 건가요?”

“드레이코는 아주 …. ” 나시사는 말을 멈추고 뜨개질 하던 것을 다시 집는다. “전쟁 이후 드레이코는 어딘가 많이 바뀌었어요.”

딱히 이렇다 할 이유는 없지만 나시사가 한 말이 해리의 심기를 건드렸다. 해리는 날카로운 목소리로 대꾸했다. “전쟁 이후로는 누구나 바뀌었어요.” 

“어쩄든요.” 나시사는 바늘귀 안으로 긴 빨간색 실을 넣으면서 말한다. “드레이코가 가지고 있던 물건 모두를 그 상자 안에 넣어 놨어요.”

“나머지 것들은 어딨죠? 분명 다른 물건들이 있을 거예요. 드레이코의 호그와트 교과서와 넥타이는 있던데 - 그러면 마법약 시간에 썼던 솥 같은 것들은 어디 있죠? 호그와트 교복이나, 드레이코가 썼던 퀴디치 용품들 같은 - 드레이코는 분명 가지고 있었을 거예요.” 해리가 기억하기로, 드레이크는 언제나 그의 비행 기술을 뻔질나게 자랑해 댔었으니까.

나시사는 고개를 가로젓는다. “호그와트 교과서는 왜 버리지 않고 두었는지 모르겠지만, 드레이코는 호그와트를 생각나게 하는 물건들은 죄다 팔거나 버렸어요.”

“설마 빗자루도 버렸을 리가요.”

나시사는 고개를 끄덕인다. “빗자루는 팔았을 거라고 생각해요. 드레이코가 살던 집을 제가 대신 팔 수 있는 권리를 부여받았을 때 아스토리아와 같이 드레이코의 소지품들을 모두 옮겨 놓았거든요. 하나도 빠짐없이요.”

해리는 잠시 말이 없다.

“상자들을 가지고 가도 괜찮을까요?”

나시사는 천 조각 위로 바느질을 하며 한참 동안 아무 말도 하지 않다가 입을 연다. “드레이코의 물건들을 잃어버리거나, 관리를 잘못해서 부서지는 건 원치 않아요.” 

“증거 보관소에 안전하게 가져다 놓겠습니다.”

“그럼 누구나 드레이코의 물건들을 볼 수 있잖아요.”

“그럼 제 사무실에 두죠.”

나시사는 아직도 망설이는 것 같았다. 혹시 이전 수사관이 드레이코의 물건들을 ‘함부로’ 다룬 것은 아닐지 생각하며 해리는 안심하라는 눈빛을 보낸다.

“그럼 그 상자들을 제가 살고 있는 아파트에 가져다 놓고, 투명 마법을 걸어 놓겠습니다.”

나시사는 그 제안을 고려해 본다. “그런 조건이라면 괜찮을 것 같네요.” 그녀는 자리에서 일어나 이렇게 말한다. “자동차를 보고 싶은가요?”

해리가 고개를 끄덕이자 나시사는 한때 하인들이 드나들었을 뒷문 쪽으로 해리를 데리고 갔다. 그리고 이제는 개조한 마구간의 위치를 알려주었다.

해리는 정원을 향해 발을 내디딘다. 길을 따라 걸으며, 가지런히 깎여 있는 잔디밭을 지나 울부짖는 버드나무 밑에 있는 돌 벤치쯤 오니 잘 가꾸어진 화단으로 둘러싸여 있는 마구간이 보였다. 해리는 빗장이 쳐진 마구간 문을 열고 안으로 들어간다. 아직도 그 안에는 안장 가죽 냄새가 만연했다. 벽에 달려 있는 고리는, 예전 같으면 안장을 걸어 놓는데 쓰였겠지만 지금은 전지가위와 전기식 울타리 절단기, 모종삽과 그라우트(과일나무를 접목하는 데 사용되는 정원 기구 - 역자) 따위가 걸려 있었다. 해리는 냄비와 비료가 여기저기 뒤섞인 봉다리를 간신히 비집고 좁은 문간을 지나 마구간의 한복판으로 들어간다.

가축우리들은 없앤 지 꽤 되었는데도 아직 달큰한 건초 향이 공기 중을 맴돌았다. 여기에도 벽에 기대어 있는 갈퀴와 빗자루 같은 정원 용품들이 몇 개 있었지만 대부분의 공간은 커다란 캔버스 천으로 싸여 있는 차가 차지하고 있었다. 해리는 캔버스 천을 한쪽으로 치웠고, 그러자 엄청난 양의 양의 먼지와 흙구름이 훅 피어오른다. 와중에 차는 마법으로 보호되어 있다. 아마 쥐나 다른 해충들이 차의 배선을 갉아먹는 걸 방지하기 위한 주문인 것 같았다.

차는 번쩍번쩍하니 아직도 멋졌다. 2002년 르노 메가네 쿠페. 드레이코의 소지품 상자에서 찾은 차 매뉴얼과 같은 차다. 괜찮은 차긴 하지만 화려하거나 엄청나게 호화로운 면은 거의 없다. 머글 런던에 주차되어 있어도 사람들의 이목을 끌지 않을 것 같았고, 어쩌면 그 또한 드레이코가 의도한 바일 수도 있다. 해리는 차 보닛에 손을 얹는다. 피부 아래에서 차갑고 윤이 나는 금속이 주는 감촉이 느껴졌다. 잠시 후에 해리는 차 문으로 다가가 운전석 손잡이를 잡아당긴다.

문은 잠겨있다.

_“알로호모라.”_ 드레이코가 마법으로 차에 보호막을 쳐 놓았다면 이 주문으로는 문이 열리지 않을 거다.

그런데 문은 열린다. 시험 삼아 손잡이를 살짝 당겨본 해리의 손길에 차 문이 철컥 소리를 내며 열린다.

아스토리아의 기억 속에 있던 바로 그 차다. 짙은 차콜 색의 외관과 달리 차 안은 옅은 회색이며 기억 속처럼 깔끔한 상태다. 처음에는 누군가 차에 스코지파이 주문을 사용한 게 아닐까 생각했지만 센터 콘솔에는 먼지가 쌓인 채 흩어져 있는 머글 동전들과 영수증 몇 개를 발견한다.

해리는 잠깐 망설이다 운전석 위에 올라타고 차 문을 닫는다. 드레이코 말포이의 차 안, 그것도 운전석에 앉아있는 기분은 이상했다. 해리는 혹시 차 뒤에 기억 속 자신의 모습이 있지는 않을까 생각하며 백미러에 비친 뒷좌석 쪽을 흘끗 눈짓한다.

_그게 무슨 소용이 있어? 네모난 상자에 앉아서 다른 사람이 이끄는 곳으로만 갈 수 있는 게._

해리는 고개를 좌우로 세차게 흔들며 머릿속을 비집고 들어오는 생각들을 떨쳐내려 한다. 그리고 영수증을 다시 본다. 하나는 드레이코가 실종된 날인 2003년 9월 9일이라는 날짜가 적혀 있다. 10시 26분에 20파운드어치 기름을 넣은 기록이었다. 10시 26분이라면, 드레이코가 다이애건 앨리에 모습을 드러내기까지 대략 5시간 전이다.

두 번째 영수증에는 2003년 9월 5일 밤 11시 29분에 20파운드 어치 기름을 넣었다고 적혀 있다. 그것도 콘월에 위치한 트루로에서. 드레이코의 집이 있는 이스트 데번에서는 꽤나 떨어진 거리다. 그 늦은 시간에 드레이코는 그렇게 먼 곳에서 뭘 하고 있었을까? 해리는 마치 뒷좌석에 진실이라도 숨겨져 있는 것처럼 백미러를 다시 흘끔 본다.

그리고 자동차 앞쪽에 있는 글로브 박스를 열어젖힌다. 그 안에는 드레이코가 2002년 7월 31일에 에식스의 한 대리점에서 이 차를 구입했다는 내용의 소유권 증명서가 들어 있다. 해리는 7월 31일이라는 날짜에 엷게 미소 짓고 증명서를 한 쪽으로 치워둔다. 증명서 말고도 작은 칸 안에는 해리가 낑낑대며 끄집어낼 만큼 무겁고 큰 책이 하나 있었는데, 그 책 앞표지에는 2003 영국 도로 지도라고 적혀 있다. 글로브 박스 안에 들어있는 건 지도책과 소유권 증명서 외에는 자동으로 잉크가 충전되는 깃펜이 다였다.

해리는 인상을 찌푸리며 도로 지도책을 휘릭 넘겨본다. 그러자 플라스틱으로 된 네모난 카드가 종이 사이에서 떨어진다.

드레이코의 면허증이다.

해리는 면허증 사진을 꼼꼼히 살펴본다. 두 눈을 크게 뜨고 본다면 드레이코의 얼굴에 어려 있는 흐릿한 미소를 볼 수가 있었다. 사진 속 드레이코는 실제 나이보다 훨씬 더 어려 보이는 모습이었다. 아니면 이 사건을 맡은 후 처음으로 드레이코의 웃는 모습을 봤기에 그렇게 느꼈을 수도 있다.

그 자격증에는 새로운 정보가 전혀 없었다. 드레이코의 이름, 생일, 주소가 적혀있고, 이 면허는 2002년 6월 20일에 발급되었고 10년 후인 2012년에 만료된다는 것뿐이었다.

그럼 여전히 유효한 거다.

해리는 면허증을 주머니 안으로 밀어넣었다. 더 조사해봤자 아무것도 나올 건 없어 보였는데, 왜 가져가고 싶은 건지는 해리 자신도 몰랐다. 나머지 물건들은 다시 차 앞쪽에 있는 작은 칸으로 집어넣고, 해리는 좌석 등받이에 기대어 차 앞 유리를 통해 보이는 마구간의 목재 벽을 뚫어져라 쳐다본다.

시동을 걸면 차가 움직일까?

해리는 운전대 쪽으로 시선을 옮긴다. 운전대는 다른 부분과 대비해서 딱 두 부분만이 더 닳은 것 같았다. 드레이코가 주로 잡고 운전했던 부분이 틀림없다. 해리는 그 닳은 자국이 있는 부분에 손을 올린다.

“차 키가 필요한가요?”

난데없이 들려온 말소리에 해리는 자리에서 펄쩍 뛰며 큰 소리로 욕지거리를 내뱉는다. 그리고 나시사가 운전석 곁에 서 있다는 걸 알아챘을 때 홍당무처럼 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“들어오신 줄 몰랐네요.” 방금 욕한 걸 가지고 사과해야 하나 싶었지만 나시사는 전혀 기분 나쁜 기색이 아니었다. 그저 해리를 샅샅이 훑어보고 있을 뿐이다.

“다른 사람이 앉아있는 걸 보니 이상하군요. 운전할 수 있나요?”

“아니요.” 해리가 대답한다. “그러니까, 플루 네트워크와 포트키, 그리고 순간이동 같은 것들이 있는데 굳이 면허를 딸 필요는 없다고 생각했죠.”

나시사는 해리의 말에 고개를 끄덕인다. “드레이코가 왜 이런 터무니없는 머글 기계 따위에 관심을 가지는 건지 이해할 수가 없었어요.” 나시사는 플라스틱으로 된 네모난 물체를 해리 앞에 내밀었고 해리는 그 물건을 어색하게 바라보기만 한다. “차 키에요.” 나시사의 목소리에는 살짝 짜증이 깃들어 있다.

해리는 키를 집어 들고 요리조리 둘러본다. “이건…. 이건 자동차 키가 아닌데요. 차 키는 은색 열쇠에 끝에는 검은색 손잡이가 있고 버튼도 있는 그런 모양일 텐데요.”

“이게 키가 맞다고 장담하죠.” 나시사가 차갑게 대꾸했다. “나보다 그쪽이 머글 문화에 대해 모를 거라고는 예상하지 못했는데 말이에요.”

“그치만 이건 차 키처럼 보이는 구석이 없는걸요.” 해리가 방어적으로 말한다. 어쩌면 그새 만들어진 새 기술인 걸까? 머글 세계에 조금 더 관심을 가지지 않았던 지난 시간이 후회가 되었다. “그러니까, 이걸로 어떻게 차 문을 여는 거죠?”

“드레이코가 아무것도 하지 않아도 차 문은 열리더군요.” 나시사가 말한다. “차 키를 주머니 안이나 손에 들고 있기만 하면 문이 열리는 것 같았어요.”

해리는 시동 버튼을 찾으려 운전대 위에 있는 버튼들을 유심히 살펴본다. 개중에 'Start'라고 쓰여있는 버튼이 하나 있었고, 해리는 긴가민가 하면서도 그 버튼을 꾹 누른다.

아무것도 일어나지 않는다.

“차 배터리가 다 닳았네요.” 해리가 짐짓 단호한 어조로 말했다. 그래도 배터리가 닳았다는 건 알고 있어 다행이었다. 레파로 주문을 시도해 보지만 역시 통하지 않는다. “자동차에 쓸 수 있는 주문들을 찾아봐야겠어요.” 해리가 차 안에서 내리며 차 문을 닫고 말한다.

나시사는 차를 다시 컨버스 천으로 덮었고, 해리는 유선형의 차체가 먼지투성이 천 아래로 서서히 사라지는 걸 그대로 지켜본다.

*

그날 밤 아파트로 돌아갔을 때, 지니는 그를 끌어안고는 콧살을 찌푸렸다.

“오빠한테서 이상한 냄새나. 지푸라기랑…. 가죽 같은 냄새.”

해리는 키득키득 웃으며 대답한다. “얘기하자면 길어. 오래된 마구간 안에 들어가야 했거든.”

“마구간이라니, 실종된 말을 찾고 있기라도 한 거야?” 지니는 해리가 현관문 앞에 내려놓은 박스 더미를 향해 고갯짓한다. “아, 맞다. 우리 팀이 이번 주 일요일에 스트랫퍼드 스카이러크스 팀이랑 경기를 하는데, 거기에 국가대표 팀 스카우트가 온다지 뭐야!”

“그거 정말 좋은 소식인데.” 해리가 따스하게 대답한다. 영국 국가대표 팀에 들어가는 건 지니의 오랜 꿈이었다.

“그치? 근데 팀원 전체가 다들 바짝 긴장해 있나 봐. 그웬이 경기 전술을 짠다고 오늘 저녁에 불렀고, 내일은 하루 종일 경기 연습을 해야 해. 정말 미안, 내일 론과 헤르미온느와 저녁 식사하기로 약속했단 걸 알지만 - ”

“괜찮아. 이게 네게 얼마나 중요한 기회인데.”

“이해해 줘서 고마워.” 지니가 여기저기 손때가 까맣게 묻은 _실용적인 퀴디치 전략_ 이란 책을 손에 들며 해리에게 짧게 입 맞춘다. “전술 짜는 건 기껏해야 한 시간 정도밖에 안 걸릴 거야.”

그럴 리가. 그웬이라는 팀 주장은 세세한 것까지 참견하고 또 지나치게 열정적인 것 같았다. 묘하게 올리버 우드가 떠오르는 사람이었다.

“좀 이따 봐.” 해리의 작별 인사에 지니는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이고 문을 열어 밖으로 나간다. 잠시 후에 순간이동하는 소리가 들려온다. 해리는 부엌 조리대에 걸터앉지만 이 아파트는 너무나도 고요했다.

그래서 해리는 발코니로 나가 기차가 오가는 것을 지켜보며 도시의 소음을 가만히 귀담아 듣는다. 그가 안경을 벗고 고개를 살짝 기울인다면, 템스 강이 해질녁의 어두운 빛 밑에서 호그와트 성과 함께 밝게 빛나는 호수라고 상상할 수 있었고, 그 호수 너머로는 초록 잔디밭이 깔려 있는 퀴디치 구장이 보이는 것도 같았다. 갓 깎은 잔디 냄새와… 뒤를 돌아보면 아지랑이가 피어오르는 하늘 위로 호그와트 성의 높은 탑이 솟아오를 것만 같았다…

해리는 뒤를 돌아본다.

아파트의 희고 단조로운 벽만 보일 뿐이다.

_그렇다면, 뒤돌아보지 말자._

해리는 주머니에 손을 넣고 드레이코의 운전 면허증을 꺼내어 아파트에서 흘러나오는 가느다란 빛에 면허증을 비춘다. 드레이코의 얼굴은 4년 전 그날에 갇혀 언제나 똑같이 보였다.

거리 아래에서는 누군가가 휘파람으로 _바람아 남쪽으로 불어라_ 를 흥얼거리고 있다.

*

다음날, 해리는 아스토리아로부터 부엉이를 통해 그날 오후에 방문하라는 편지를 받는다. 아스토리아가 추가적인 기억을 주리라는 희망을 품고, 해리는 오후 2시쯤 아스토리아의 시골집에 도착한다.

그건 예상대로였다. 

아스토리아는 다짜고짜 기억부터 건네지 않고 해리를 주방으로 안내해 차 한 잔을 대접해 주었다. 그리고 처음으로, 아스토리아의 남편이 집에 있었다. 그녀의 남편은 식탁 앞에 앉아 있고, 소피는 블록으로 집을 지으려고 하며 남자의 무릎에 포근하게 누워 있다.

“매튜. 여긴 해리 포터야. 드레이코 실종 사건을 맡은 분이셔.”

소피가 무슨 장난을 쳤는지 매튜는 여전히 키득거리는 채로 해리를 올려다본다. 그는 어깨가 넓고 숱이 많은 고동색 머리칼을 가지고 있는 남자였다. 그리고 갈색 눈동자 주변은 약간 주름이 져 있다. 분명 웃음이 많은 사람이다. 아스토리아의 성격과도 잘 맞을 게 분명했다.

해리는 매튜가 자신을 보며 아연실색하거나 흉터를 빤히 바라보기를 기다린다. 그런데 매튜는 그를 알아보는 것 같지도 않았다.

“안녕.” 매튜가 선뜻 악수를 청한다. “만나서 반가워. 아스토리아의 미스터리한 전 남편을 찾는 데 진전은 있어?”

“그이는 미스터리하지 않아.” 아스토리아가 짜증난 기색을 띠며 대신 말한다.

“그 사람은 대저택에서 살았다며. 그 얘길 듣고 가장 먼저 떠오르는 건 너희 둘이 하루 종일 빈둥대면서 금쟁반에 놓인 포도를 먹고 우리 같은 농민들을 손가락질하며 비웃는 장면이었다니까.”

아스토리아는 살짝 웃더니 애정을 담아 매튜를 살짝 밀친다. “넌 그게 웃기다고 생각하지?”

“응, 조금은. 그것보다, 해리, 너도 마법사야?” 

해리는 얼떨떨해서 매튜를 빤히 쳐다봤다. “응?” 

“아, 그럼…. 마법사 경찰 같은 게 있다는 거지? 마법사가 소속되어 있는 스코틀랜드 야드 같은 건가?”

“해리는 사건을 조사하러 온 거니까 그런 이상한 것 좀 그만 물어봐.” 그 말에 매튜는 고개를 으쓱한다.

“알았다구. 마침 누군가가 낮잠이 잘 시간이 된 것 같네.” 매튜는 졸음에 겨우면서도 킥킥 웃는 소피를 한쪽 어깨 위로 들어 올리며 다른 방으로 들어간다. 해리는 소피의 웃음소리가 희미해질 때까지 잠시 기다리다가, 몸을 돌려 아스토리아를 응시한다.

“머글과 결혼했어요?”

“놀랐나요?” 아스토리아는 주전자를 내려놓는다.

“솔직히 말해서- 좀 놀랐죠. 순혈이라고 하길래…. 편견이 있단 건 아니지만, 물론 - ”

아스토리아는 동정이 담긴 눈으로 그를 바라본다. “무슨 말인지 이해해요. 우린 언제나 섣부르게 남들을 판단하죠?”

해리는 차를 따르는 아스토리아를 유심히 관찰한다. “기억을 봤어요.”

“어떻던가요?” 아스토리아가 해리 앞에 머그잔을 놓으며 말한다.

"글쎄요. 드레이코의 차가…. 드레이코는 운전을 자주 했나요?” 해리가 입술을 깨물며 생각한다.

“그이는 어디론가 떠나고 싶을 때마다 차를 탔죠. 어쩔 때는 차에 앉아서 계속 운전만 한 적도 있어요.”

“드레이코가 실종되기 일주일 전에 트루로에 갔더군요.”

“아, 맞아요.” 아스토리아는 차를 홀짝인다. “영국 본토가 어디에서 끝나는지 보고 싶다고 그랬죠.”

“아니면 시작되거나요.”

아스토리아는 깜짝 놀라 얼이 빠진 얼굴로 해리를 마주 보았다. “아니면 시작되거나요.” 아스토리아가 천천히 말을 잇는다. “드레이코도 그렇게 말했어요. 아니면 시작되거나라고.”

“드레이코는 원을 좋아했죠.”

아스토리아는 오랫동안 그를 골몰히 바라본다. “매튜랑은 2001년에 처음 만났어요. 엑세터에 있는 서점에 갔었는데, 우린 동시에 똑같은 책을 집으려 했죠.” 아스토리아는 작은 미소를 지으며 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌린다. “그날 우리는 커피를 마셨고 주말 즈음 되자, 저는 미친 듯 사랑에 빠져 있었어요.”

“그런데…. 드레이코와는 2002년에 결혼하지 않았나요?” 해리는 갑작스럽게 변한 화제에 약간 당황하며 물었다.

아스토리아가 고개를 끄덕인다. “부모님께서는…. 그분들이 볼드모트의 지지자는 아니었을지 몰라도 여전히 예전 사고방식을 가지고 있으세요. 만약 제가 머글과 결혼했다면 아버지는 앓아누우셨을지도 몰라요. 어머니는 조금 더 이해해 주셨겠지만, 아버지는….”

해리는 다시 차 한 모금을 마신다. 당장이라도 아스토리아의 말을 끊고 이것저것 질문들을 쏟아붓고 싶었다. 그래도 해리는 경험을 통해 아스토리아가 스스로 다 털어놓게끔 놔두는 것이 더 좋다는 걸 알고 있었다.

“부모님은 제게 좋은 남편감을 구해주려고 사방팔방으로 노력하셨죠. 한 번은 제가 말포이 가와 만나볼 수 있도록 주선해 주셨어요. 드레이코는 처음부터 끝까지 예의 바르게 행동했는데도, 저는 그의 안에서 또 다른 저를 엿볼 수가 있었어요. 우리는 모두 남들이 주는 가면을 쓰고 맡은 역할을 해내고 있었죠. 드레이코와 서서히 친해지다가, 가장 친한 친구가 되었을 즈음에, 전 드레이코어게 그를 사랑하지 않는다고, 단지 부모님을 만족시켜 드리기 위해 결혼한 것이라고 말했죠.” 아스토리아는 잠시 말을 멈추고 오랫동안 차를 홀짝인다. 그녀는 다시 머그잔을 내려놓고는 테이블 위 새겨진 무늬를 손가락으로 따라 그렸다. 원을 그리는 모양이었다. 아스토리아가 의식하고 하는 행동일지 해리는 문득 궁금해졌다.

“그리고요?” 해리가 재촉하자 아스토리아가 그를 올려다본다.

“드레이코도 같은 말을 했어요.”

해리는 설명이 뒤따르기를 기다렸지만 아스토리아는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그녀가 별말을 하지 않아도 이해할 수 있을 것 같기도 했다.

“방금 얘기는 비밀을 지켜 주실 거라 믿어요.” 아스토리아가 잠시 후에 입을 뗀다.

해리는 간단히 고개를 끄덕이고 화제를 바꾼다. “대저택에 있는 상자들이요... 드레이코의 소지품이라고는 그 상자들이 전부인가요?”

“맞아요.”

“그 상자들과 차뿐인 거죠?”

아스토리아는 그 말에 흥미를 보이며 허리를 곧추세운다. “차를 보셨나요? 이제 그 차를 본 지도 오래전이네요. 가끔씩은 그 차가 그리워지기도 해요. _가끔씩은요_.”

해리는 망설이다가 이렇게 대답한다. “그 차를 보니까 저도 운전을 배우고 싶다는 생각이 들더라고요.

아스토리아는 활짝 미소를 지으며 말했다. “또 다른 기억이 있어요. 무슨 기억을 줘야 하나 싶었는데, 이 기억이 괜찮을 것 같았어요.” 아스토리아는 잠시 주머니를 뒤적거리다가 그에게 작은 병을 내밀었다. “잘 간수해 주세요.”

“그럴게요.”

해리는 다시 사무실로 떠난다. 여러 가지 생각들이 바람이 부는 바다 위 부연 파도처럼 넘실거렸다.

*

해리는 곧바로 기억 속으로 들어가고 싶지만 헤르미온느와 론과 함께 저녁 식사를 하기로 한 시간이 코앞에 다가왔다. 해리는 곧장 아파트로 순간이동해 플루를 타고 이동하기에 앞서 간단하게 머리를 손질한다.

해리는 론과 헤르미온느가 말다툼을 한창 하던 중에 도착한다. 부엌 쪽에서는 입맛을 돋우는 음식 냄새와 잔뜩 성질이 난 목소리들이 흘러나오고 있었다. 

“내가 직접적으로 물어봤는데 아니라고 했다니까 - ”

“아, 그러셨어? 보나 마나 아무 일 없다는 듯이 옆에서 어슬렁거리다가 입에는 샌드위치를 잔뜩 물고 ‘혹시 너 지니랑 무슨 일 있어?’라고 물어봤겠지 뭐.”

“샌드위치 같은 거 안 먹고 있었거든.” 해리가 막 부엌으로 들어서던 참에 론이 방어적으로 말한다. 론은 해리를 빤히 쳐다보았고 해리를 등지고 있던 헤르미온느는 급하게 뒤를 돌아본다.

“아, 해리.” 헤르미온느가 말한다. “왔구나."

“나랑 지니 사이에 문제가 있다고 생각해?”

“아니, 물론 아니지.” 헤르미온느가 잠시 망설이다가 덧붙인다. “왜냐면 너흰 아무 문제 없으니까. 안 그래?”

“당연하지!”

“론 말로는 네가 요즘 야근을 자주 한다더라.”

“내가 언제!” 론이 급하게 끼어든다. “나는…. 해리가 요즘…. 야구를 자주 한다고 했었지. 네가 잘못 들은 거야.”

“야구를 자주 한다고?” 헤르미온느가 눈썹을 휙 치켜올린다.

“내가 봐도 그건 좀 아니다, 론.” 해리가 말한다.

“그러거나 말거나.” 론이 뻔뻔하게 말한다. “요즘 지니도 정말 바쁘잖아, 정말 퀴디치에 영혼이라도 판 것처럼….”

“왜냐면 그게 지니가 하는 _일이니까_.” 해리가 끼어든다. “그리고 나도 내 일 때문에 바빴던 거고. 그게 다야.”

“봤지? 문제없다고 했잖아.” 론이 기분 좋게 말하자 헤르미온느는 무시무시한 표정으로 론을 쳐다본다.

“알았어, 알았다고.” 헤르미온느가 해리를 돌아보며 말한다. “마지막으로 하나만 물어보자, 해리. 마지막으로 지니랑 얘길 - ”

해리는 어이없다는 듯 웃는다. “그 정도로 바쁜 건 아니야. 우리 아직 대화 정도는 한다구. 지니가 어젯밤 나한테 퀴디치 전술을 짜러 간다고 말했어.”

“질문을 끝까지 들어.” 헤르미온느가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말한다. “마지막으로 지니랑... 일 외에 다른 얘기들을 한 게 언제냐는 말이었어.”

해리는 입을 떡 벌린다. “그게 - 뭐라고? 당연히 - 자주 하지. 대체 그런 건 왜 물어보는 거야? 그러니까 - 오늘 아침에, 지니가…. 집에 올 때 우유 하나만 사 오라고 했어. 사실 _말한 건_ 아니고 냉장고에 쪽지를 붙여놨던 거였긴 하지만…. 그건 지니가 어젯밤 늦게 퇴근하고 엄청 피곤한 상태로 들어와서 그런…. 그리고 어제! 어제 - 어제가 아니라 엊그제였나 - 하여튼 지니가 퀴디치 잡지 구독을 연장해 줄 수 있겠냐고 물어봤고….”

헤르미온느는 여전히 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 수상쩍다는 표정을 거두지 않고 있었다. 론은 고개를 절레절레 흔들고는 안타깝단 눈으로 해리를 바라본다.

“그래, 그런 거였네.” 론이 근처에 있는 식탁 의자에 풀썩 주저앉으며 무겁게 말한다. “지니랑 문제 있는 거였어. 이번에도 헤르미온느 말이 맞았던 거야.”

“제발 문제 있다니 뭐니 하는 소리 좀 그만할래? 아니라니까! 문제 같은 건 없어! 그냥 대화를 예전보다 덜 하는 것뿐 - ”

“아니면 아예 안 한다거나.” 론이 덧붙여 해리는 그를 날카롭게 쏘아본다.

“넌 대체 누구 편이야?” 해리가 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 묻는다.

“지금은 누구 편이라 할 것도 없어. 이번 판은 네가 졌다는 걸 깔끔하게 인정하지 그래.” 론이 버터 맥주를 한 모금 마신다.

“아니라고. 지니랑 나는 아무 문제 없어. 그리고, 이번 주말에, 지니랑 어디 근사한 데에 저녁을 먹으러 갈 거야. 그리고 거기서 모든 주제에 대해 얘기해보면 되잖아.”

“알았어.” 론은 해리가 랙스퍼트나 나글스 같은 쓸데없는 걸 가지고 발끈해서 주저리주저리 얘기라도 한 것처럼 굴었다. “그렇게 해.”

“그래, 그럼.” 헤르미온느가 말한다. “그렇게 해. 그리고 우리한테 꼭 어땠는지 얘기해 줘.”

“알았다고!”

“그래.” 헤르미온느가 간단히 말한다. “됐네.” 헤르미온느는 부엌으로 성큼성큼 걸어들어가 가스레인지 위에 놓인 냄비를 젓기 시작한다. 론은 해리가 마실 버터 맥주를 한 잔 꺼내어 테이블 위에 올려둔다.

“꼭 그랬어야 했어?” 해리가 불만스럽게 중얼거리면서 버터 맥주 캔을 따고 론 옆자리에 앉았다. “내가 그래도 제일 오래된 친구잖아.”

“그렇긴 하지.” 론이 헤르미온느 쪽을 흘끗 곁눈질하더니 목소리를 낮추고 이렇게 덧붙였다. “우정이 많은 것들을 가져다주지만 끝내주는 섹스를 벌어다 주는 건 아니잖아?”

해리는 사레가 들려서 버터 맥주 위로 콜록콜록 기침을 했다.

*

시간이 지난 후에, 론과 헤르미온느와 작별 인사를 하고 아파트로 돌아온 해리는 친구들이 한 말에 잔뜩 신경이 곤두서 있는 채였다.

해리는 부엌 조리대 위를 손으로 훑어본다. 언제나처럼 티 하나 없이 깔끔한 모습이었다. 조리대 끝 쪽에는 과일을 담는 바구니가 있는데도 과일은 단 한 개도 담겨 있지 않다. 대신 그 안에는 영수증 몇 개와 한 줌 정도 되는 크넛과 시클 뿐이다.

방 안을 둘러보던 해리는 식탁에 시선이 날아가 꽂힌다. 식탁 한구석엔 잉크병과 깃펜이 놓여 있고, 스코지파이 주문을 쓴 이후로 또 먼지가 쌓여 있다. 사진이나 그림 한 장조차 걸려있지 않은 벌거숭이 흰 벽은 형광등 불빛에 반짝거렸다.

만약 해리가 실종되어서, 수사관들이 그의 소지품들을 조사하게 된다면 다들 뭐라고 생각할까? 이 아파트에는 아무것도 없었다. 해리가 가진 대부분의 물건들은 그린고트 금고 안에 보관되어 있었다. 그린고트는 그저 _임시방편_ 일 뿐이라고 생각했지만, 지니에게 프러포즈를 한 뒤로 벌써 삼 년이라는 시간이 흘러버렸다. 그런데도 해리는 여전히 금고에서 이 아파트로 물건들을 옮겨오지는 않았다.

어쩌면 해리 안의 깊은 속마음은, 이 아파트가 임시방편이 되기를 바랬는지도 모른다. 기나긴 여행에 지칠 때면 잠시 쉬어갈 수 있는 곳, 허나 목적지는 아닌 곳으로.

침실로 향하는 모퉁이 뒤에선 따스한 불빛이 새어 나오고 있다. 지니는 _주간 퀴디치_ 잡지를 읽고 있을 것이다.

해리는 모퉁이를 끼고 돌아서며 지니를 향해 미소 짓는다. 지니는 침대에 앉은 채로 온 신경을 집중해서 퀴디치 잡지를 읽고 있다가, 해리가 흠흠 헛기침을 하자 놀라 자리에서 펄쩍 뛴다.

“놀랐잖아! 들어온지도 몰랐지 뭐야. 론과 헤르미온느랑은 재밌었어?”

“너도 같이 왔더라면 좋았을걸.”

“그러니까.” 지니가 미안하다는 눈빛으로 말을 잇는다. “나도 집에 온 지 겨우 20분 밖에 안 됐어. 그웬 말로는 나랑 피어슨이 우리 팀 내에서 제일 잘하는 선수래. 국가대표 스카우트는 우리를 점찍어두고 있다는 거야! 그 덕분에 다이빙 연습을 몇 백 번은 했다니까.”

_마지막으로 지니랑 일 외에 다른 얘기들을 한 게 언제야?_

“힘들었겠네.” 해리가 로브를 벗어 문 뒤에 걸어놓으며 말한다. “있잖아, 우리 다음 주에 스트레스 풀러 어디라도 가는 건 어때? 우리끼리만.”

지니가 한 쪽 눈썹을 올리면서 미소 짓는다. “다음 주에 무슨 기념일이라도 있어?”

“우리가 기념일에만 어딜 같이 갈 수 있는 사이였나?”

지니는 그 말에 웃는다. “글쎄, 토요일은 안 될 것 같아. 상대를 미리 파악해 두려고 홀리헤드에서 열리는 시합을 보기로 했거든. 그래서 아마 금요일 저녁에도 안 될 거야. 일요일에는 전략 회의가 있고.”

“그럼 목요일은 어때?”

“그웬한테 한 번 물어볼게.”

“그래, 허락받으면 얘기해 줘. 미리 식당 예약해 놓게.”

“벌써 기대된다.”

_봤지? 우리는 아무 문제 없어._ 해리가 속으로 생각한다.

그렇게, 모든 것들이 괜찮은 거라고.

*

월요일 아침이 밝아오자 해리는 사무실로 달려가 아스토리아가 준 기억을 펜시브에 붓는다.

이제는 익숙해진 덜컹대는 느낌이 훅 닥쳐오자 해리는 곧바로 그가 차 안에 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 드레이코의 차 안이다. 르노 메가네 쿠페. 그 차에 실제로 타 보기도 했기에 이제는 약간 느낌이 이상했다. 마치 다른 평행우주에서 온 두 명의 해리가 겹쳐지는 기분이었다. 기억 속과 실제의 차는 묘하게 어딘가가 달랐다.

아스토리아는 졸린 눈을 깜빡이며 조수석에 앉아 있다. 지금은 밤이고 차는 강가 옆을 달리고 있었다. 해리가 차 유리창에 얼굴을 바짝 대면, 집 창문들에서 새어 나오는 빛이 강물 위로 희미하게 어른거리는 것을 볼 수 있었고 그 풍경에 잠시 동안은 드레이코와 함께 밤하늘을 날고 있는 것 같았다. 발 아래에는 환한 별들이 있고 그 사이를 헤치고 운전하는 것처럼.

해리는 창문에서 고개를 돌려 뒷좌석 가운데 쪽으로 슬그머니 앉는다. 여기에서는 백미러를 통해 드레이코를 볼 수 있었다. 드레이코는 입을 작게 오므리고 진지한 표정으로 운전을 하고 있고, 회색 눈동자는 계속해서 도로를 주시하고 있다.

“그냥 어머니 집으로 순간이동하면 되잖아.” 아스토리아가 잠에 취해 느릿하게 말한다. “차로도 두 시간 거리라고, 드레이코.”

“글래스고까지 차로 간 적이 있어.” 드레이코는 도로에서 눈을 떼지 않는다.

“그래, 기억난다.” 아스토리아는 몸을 움직여서 창문에 고개를 기대고 눈을 감는다. “대체 왜 가고 싶어 했는지는 모르겠지만.”

“왜냐면 전에 가보지 못한 곳이었으니까. 가고 싶었으니까.”

“드레이코, 넌 네가 진정으로 원하는 게 뭔지도 모르잖아.”

드레이코는 커브길을 돈다. 해리는 드레이코가 운전대를 잡고 손목 쪽에 있는 힘줄을 구부리는 방식을 빤히 지켜본다. 드레이코의 손은 자신만만한 손짓으로 눈길을 끌었다. 힘들이지 않고 운전하거나, 별생각 없이 차를 조작할 때면 특히 더 그랬다.

드레이코가 백미러를 흘끔 쳐다본다. 해리는 그런 드레이코와 눈이 마주친다.

“그래, 네 말이 맞아.” 드레이코가 누구에게 대답하는지 눈치채기까지는 조금 더 오랜 시간이 걸린다.

드레이코는 멈추지 않고 운전하고 또 운전했고, 기억이 천천히 사그라들면서 강과 하늘은 별빛이 총총히 박힌 들판처럼 시야에서 아른거리며 사라져 간다.

해리는 펜시브 위에서 고개를 들어, 지금껏 숨을 참고 있던 것처럼 깊게 공기를 들이마신다.

*

해리는 바로 다음 날 아스토리아의 집을 찾아간다. 아스토리아는 부드러운 미소를 지으며 문을 열어주었다.

“우리 일주일에 몇 번씩은 만나는 것 같네요. 이번에도 차 한잔 마실 거죠?”

“네, 고마워요.” 해리가 아스토리아를 따라 부엌으로 향하며 대답한다.

'이번 기억은 마음에 들었어요?” 아스토리아가 해리에게 줄 머그잔 안에 설탕 한 스푼을 넣으면서 묻는다. “그거 제가 가장 좋아하는 기억이에요.”

해리는 우물쭈물 거리며 바삐 탁자 위를 치우는 척을 한다. 자리에 앉고 나서야 해리는 입을 뗀다. “혹시…. 혹시 드레이코가 스스로 떠난 거라고 생각해요?”

아스토리아는 그 자리에서 멈칫한다. “드레이코가 그의 삶에 만족하지 못했다고 생각하나요?”

“저보단 당신이 더 잘 알겠지만, 제 눈에는…. 드레이코가 뭔가 좇고 있는 것처럼 보였어요. 기억이나, 아니면 새로운 가치관이나, 새로운 인생 같은걸요.”

아스토리아가 차를 따른다. “저 또한 그런 식의 말을 돌려서 한 적이 있었어요. 존재하지도 않는 곳을 찾으려 차를 몰고 쏘다니는 거 아니냐고 농담하곤 했죠.”

해리는 머그잔 위로 피어오르는 흰색 김을 멍하니 쳐다본다. “매튜는 머글이죠.”

“네 - 그렇죠 - ”

“매튜에게 운전을 배울 수 있을까요?”

그 말에 아스토리아는 소리 내어 웃기 시작한다.

*

수요일 4시에 첫 번째 운전 수업을 받기로 했다. 해리는 정시에 아스토리아의 집에 도착하고, 매튜는 일이 늦게 끝나서는 양팔 가득 건물 개요도를 들고 현관문을 밀고 들어온다.

“우리 공주 어딨니?” 매튜가 크게 소리치자 소피는 꺅 하고 기쁜 비명을 내지르며 금방이라도 넘어질 것처럼 아슬아슬하게 매튜를 향해 달려왔다.

“맷은 건축가에요.” 해리가 건물 개요도를 빤히 보고 있는 걸 눈치챘는지 아스토리아가 설명해 준다.

“신기하네요.”

“대체 뭐가 신기해, 그럴 거 없어.” 매튜가 건물 개요도를 탁자 위에 올려놓고 무게를 실어 소피를 꽉 껴앉는다. “해리, 운전할 준비는 다 됐어?” 매튜가 소피의 머리칼 위로 올려다보며 말한다. “아직 차를 사진 않았지? 그럼 내 차를 쓰지 뭐. 초보자가 다루기에도 어려운 차는 아니니까.”

세 사람은 흰색 세단이 주차돼 있는 뒷마당으로 나온다. 해리는 문득 앞으로 매튜가 경험해야 할 답답함과 짜증스러운 상황들 생각에, 수업료를 받지 않겠느냐고 물었지만 매튜는 황급히 손을 내저으며 돈은 됐으니 대신에 마법 세계 이야기를 들려달라고 했다.

“엄청 비싸게 굴어.” 매튜가 아스토리아가 있는 쪽을 손짓하며 말한다. “마법이라는 게 실제로 존재한다는 엄청난 걸 알려줘 놓고는 내가 무슨 질문이라도 하려고 들면 불평을 한다니까! ‘정말이지, 맷, 그냥 스코틀랜드에 있는 성일 뿐이야, 대체 뭐가 그렇게 궁금한 건데’라고 하거나 ‘그건 플루 네트워크라고 하는 건데 지금은 설명해 줄 기분이 아냐’ 이런 식으로 나온다구.”

해리는 키득키득 웃었다. “그 기분 알지. 나도 열한 살이 되어서야 마법 세계를 알게 되었는데 다들 내가 이미 알고 있는 것처럼 모든 걸 설명해 주지도 않았다니까.”

“그만 떠들고 차에 타기나 해, 맷.” 아스토리아가 조급하게 말한다. “해리가 얼마나 운전을 못할지 궁금해지니까.”

“해리한테 왜 시비야.” 매튜가 쾌활하게 대꾸했다. “너도 저번에 차 운전대 한 번 잡았다가 곧장 관상 연못 안으로 차를 박아 버렸잖아. 그리고는 한 20분 동안 내게 얼마나 소리를 질러대던지.”

아스토리아는 인상을 찌푸렸고 해리는 비어져 나오는 웃음을 참으려 하지만 별로 성공적이지 못했다.

이내 해리의 미소는 곧 다가올 운전 생각에 잔뜩 긴장되어 뒤틀린다. 매튜는 해리가 시동을 걸기도 전에 장장 15분 동안이나 안전 수칙에 대해 이야기해 주었다.

“좋아, 이제 백미러랑 사이드미러도 확인했고, 좌석도 알맞게 조정했고, 안전벨트도 맸고, 브레이크 위에 한 쪽 발을 올려놨으면… 이제 시동을 걸어.”

차는 우르릉거리며 켜졌고 해리는 이 차가 얼마나 비쌀지 궁금해하며, 그리고 아스토리아처럼 해리가 이 차를 연못에다가 박아 버리면 매튜가 무지막지하게 화를 낼 거라는 생각에 몸이 떡 굳는다.

“브레이크 위에 왼쪽 발 올려놨지? 좋았어. 이제 브레이크 풀어.”

“풀었어.”

“잘하고 있어. 이제 액셀러레이터를 살짝 밟아 - ”

차는 슝 하고 앞으로 튕겨나갔고 공포에 질린 해리가 브레이크를 쾅 밟자 차는 튀어나갔을 때처럼 거칠게 정지했다. 매튜는 배를 부여잡고 웃기 시작했다.

“너 좀 사람이 충동적이구나? 에이, 표정 풀어! 괜찮아, 이제 막 시작인데 뭘. 다시 해봐. 자, 다시 브레이크 풀고.”

한 시간 정도가 지날 무렵, 해리는 자신이나 매튜의 목뼈를 부러뜨리지 않고 나름 안전하게 진입로 쪽까지 차를 몰고 갈 수 있었다. 매튜는 이 정도면 버터 맥주 한 잔은 마셔줘야 한다고 말했다.

물론 두 사람은 맥주를 마시면서 포트키가 어떤 원리로 작용하는지 열띤 대화를 나눌 예정이었다.

*

해리는 그날 밤 아홉시가 다 되어서야 집에 도착한다. 지니는 침대에 누워 책을 읽고 있다.

“늦게 왔네.” 지니가 한가롭게 페이지를 넘기며 말한다.

“사건에 대해 사람들이 이것저것 캐물어보는 걸 일일이 답해주느라.” 오늘 있던 일은 내일 다 말해줄 수 있다. 내일, 데이트를 할 때. “참, 시트러스 문이라는 식당을 예약해 뒀어.”

지니는 콧살을 찌푸린다. “갑자기 - 아, 맞다. 내일 저녁이었지! 거의 잊고 있었지 뭐야. 시트러스 문이라니? 새로 생긴 식당이야?”

“머글 식당이야.”

“그렇구나. 그래도 새롭긴 하겠다. 무지 기대되네.”

해리는 하루 종일 긴장하고 있던 몸 근육을 풀어줄 길고 안락한 샤워를 하겠다고 다짐하면서 욕실 안으로 들어간다.

운전한다는 건, 엄청난 스트레스를 동반하는 거였다.


	5. Chapter 5

지니는 퀴디치 연습이 길어지는 바람에 약속 시간보다 30분 더 늦게 도착했다. 데이트를 위해 차려입은 지니는 여전히 아름다운 모습이었다. 해리는 럼주를, 지니는 백포도주 한 잔을 주문한다.

“오늘 멋진데.” 그 말에 지니가 환하게 웃는다.

“고마워.” 지니가 말한다. “연습이 길어졌어. 토요일 경기가 끝난 후에 스카우트가 아무 말도 없이 가버려서 다들 조금 실망했거든. 다음 시합을 기약해야 할까 봐. 피어슨은 전에 스카우트 제의를 받은 적이 - 아, 감사합니다.” 웨이터가 테이블 위에 와인잔을 올려놓자 지니가 말한다. 해리는 간단하게 고개를 끄덕이고 잔을 받았다. 한 모금 홀짝였는데도 맛이 아주 좋았다. “어쨌든, 토요일 경기에서는 날씨가 좋지 않아서, 게다가….”

해리는 지니의 말을 가만히 듣는다. 그는 지니의 열정을 좋아했다. 지니를 처음 좋아하게 된 이유도 그 열정 때문이었다. 한창 전쟁 중이었을 때, 지니는 정열로 가득 차 있었다. 지팡이를 똑바로 겨눌 때 지니의 눈에는 열기가 가득했고 두 손은 자신에 차 있었다. 지니는 그때가 제일 아름다웠다. 전쟁 한복판에서, 여기저기 찢어진 로브를 걸치고 얼굴은 잔뜩 흙투성이가 되어, 온몸으로 불같은 의지를 내뿜고 있을 때가 제일 아름다웠다. 하지만 이제 다시는 그런 모습을 볼 수 없게 되었다.

다시는 그 정도로 열정적이던 사람을 만날 수 있을 것 같지도 않았다.

“오늘 일 얘기는 하지 말자.” 지니가 토요일 시합은 어땠는지 설명을 하던 도중에 해리가 말을 가로막았다. “다른 얘기 하자구.”

“그래.” 지니는 식당 여기저기를 둘러본다. 마치 대화 주제를 찾아 헤매는 것 같다. “여기 신기하지 않아? 머글 식당이라니. 아까 전에 메뉴를 주문하려고 지팡이를 꺼내려 했다니까. 깜빡했지 뭐야.”

“바깥 경치도 좋은걸.”

“그치? 런던 중심부에 아파트를 살 수 있었으면 좋았을 텐데.”

“미안해. 런던에 살고 싶어 하는 걸 알았 - ”

“네 탓하는 게 아냐!” 지니가 재빨리 덧붙인다. “그냥 그렇다는 거였어. 어차피 마법부 장관쯤 되는 사람도 못 살만큼 가격이 터무니없던걸. 만약 내가 영국 국가대표 팀에 들어간다면, 혹시 모르지. 다음 경기 때는 - 아, 또 일 얘기를 했네.” 지니가 멋쩍게 웃는다.

그리고 그 웃음 뒤에는 침묵만 남는다. 해리는 몇 가지 말을 생각하면서도 그 모든 얘기들이 다 일에 관련된 거란 느낌에 다 한 쪽으로 치워버리곤 갑자기 훅 떠오르는 다른 주제를 필사적으로 움켜잡는다.

“전쟁 중이었을 때 기억나?”

지니는 살짝 얼어붙는다. “응, 잊기에는 너무 강한 기억이니까.”

“넌 그때처럼 여전히 열정적이야.”

“프레드의 장례식이 있던 날이 아직도 생생해.” 지니가 먼 곳을 응시하며 말한다. 해리의 말은 들리지도 않는 것 같아 보였다. “엄마 말로는 조지가 아직도 패트로누스를 소환하지 못한대. 앞으로도 영영 그럴 것 같다더라.”

해리는 럼주가 담긴 잔을 빤히 내려보다가 오랫동안 몇 모금을 마신다. 그러다 웨이터가 테이블 쪽으로 다가왔고 해리는 타이밍 좋게 나타나준 웨이터에게 거의 감사할 지경이었다.

“콘월식 양 구이 하나랑 럼주도 한 잔 더 주세요.” 해리가 재빨리 말한다. 지니는 아귀 구이를 주문하고 백포도주 한 잔을 추가한다. 웨이터는 메뉴판을 들고 다른 곳으로 가 버렸다.

“조금 있으면 지방 예선전이 끝나.” 지니가 침묵을 깨고 말한다.

해리는 일 얘기는 하지 말라고 굳이 막지 않는다. 다가오는 새 시즌에 대해, 그리고 그 시즌이 어떻게 마무리될지에 대해 지니는 여러 말들을 쏟아내고 해리는 가만히 듣고만 있다. 지니는 켄마레 케스트렐스의 최근 경기에 대한 이야기도 덧붙인다. 지니가 응원하는 퀴디치 팀이었다.

“영국인으로서 영국 팀을 응원해야 되는 건 아는데, 그 팀 수색꾼은 엄청난 기술을 사용한다니까. 그렇게 훌륭하고 대담한 경기를 본 적이 없어. 추격꾼들도 다른 포지션에서 경기를 하더라고. 한 번쯤은 칸마레 팀처럼 연습해보고 싶은데, 그웬한테 제안해 봐야겠어.”

웨이터가 다시 나타나 해리 앞에 럼주 한 잔을 놓았다. 해리는 등받이에 살짝 기대어 웨이터가 사라질 때까지 기다렸다가 럼주 잔을 들고 한 모금 길게 마신다. 드디어 주문한 음식들이 나오자 얘기하던 걸 멈추고 바삐 먹는 것에만 집중할 수 있었다. 지니는 와인 한 잔을 더 주문했고 해리는 12년 된 위스키를 시도해 보고, 그 다음에는 영국식 싱글몰트 위스키를 마셔 본다. 웨이터는 그를 술고래로 생각할 것이 분명했다. 음식을 거의 다 먹어갈 즈음에 해리는 살짝 어질어질한 머리를 붙들고 지니가 장황하게 늘어놓는 퀴디치 이야기를 반쯤 흘려듣고 있을 뿐이다. 집으로 순간이동 하기에는 둘 다 술을 너무 많이 마셔 버려서 해리는 지나가는 택시 한 대를 잡고 올라탔다. 지니는 택시를 타고 집으로 향하는 나름의 여정을 즐기는 것 같았다. 특히 해리가 운전기사에게 지불할 머글 돈을 찾아 온 아파트를 헤집고 다닐 때엔 더욱 흥미로운 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

“오늘 즐거웠어.” 잠자리에 들 준비를 하고 있을 때 지니가 말한다. “너는 어땠어, 해리?”

_듣고 있니, 드레이코? 네가 행복하냐고 물었단다._

“나도.” 해리가 맞은편 벽을 멍하니 쳐다보며 대답한다. 오직 흰색의 벽지만 보일 뿐, 벽에는 아무것도 없다. 마치 빈 캔버스처럼. 

“다행이다.” 지니가 이불 속으로 미끄러져 들어가며 램프를 끈다.

해리는 그날 밤 잠을 설친다.

*

단순히 운전을 배우느라 피곤해서 그런 걸지도 모르지만, 일주일 후 해리는 자동차 꿈을 꾸게 된다. 드레이코의 차 안이다. 아마 기억 속의 장면인 것 같았다. 또 기억 속의 장면이 꿈에서 나타난 거다. 해리는 뒷좌석에 앉아 있고, 조수석에는 아스토리아가, 운전석에는 드레이코가 앉아 차를 운전하고 있다. 차는 강가 옆을 달리고 있고, 하늘은 어둡다. 해리는 자동차 창문을 내려 선선한 공기를, 총총히 박힌 별들을, 차창을 스쳐 지나가는 끝없는 도로 위에서 들이마시고 싶다는 생각이 든다.

“드레이코, 넌 네가 진정으로 원하는 게 뭔지도 모르잖아.” 아스토리아가 말하고 있다.

드레이코는 백미러를 흘끔 쳐다본다. 해리는 그런 드레이코와 눈이 마주친다.

“그래, 네 말이 맞아.” 드레이코가 대답한다.

그 후로 오랫동안 침묵이 흘렀고 해리는 아스토리아가 잠이 들었다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그럼 기억은 여기서 끝났어야 했다. 해리는 아스토리아를 바라보다가 드레이코 쪽으로 고개를 돌리고는 그대로 얼어붙는다. 백미러를 쳐다보고 있는 드레이코의 시선은, 정확히 해리를 향해 있다.

드레이코가 입을 연다.

“우린 어디든 갈 수 있어.”

_나한테 말하는 게 아냐, 아스토리아에게 말하는 거지. 나를 바라보는 게 아니고, 내 뒤에 있는 걸 쳐다보는 거야..._

“어디든지?” 이렇게 물어도 드레이코는 그의 말을 듣지 못할 것이다.

그런데 드레이코는 살짝 미소를 짓고는 다시 도로를 주시한다. “응, 어디든지.”

심장이 점점 빨리 뛰기 시작한다. “그럼 네가 있는 곳으로 가자.”

“왜?”

“네가 어디 있는지 모르겠어.” 입안이 바싹 말라 온다. “그래서 널 찾고 있어.”

“그거 이상하네.” 드레이코가 대답한다. “왜냐면 나도 너를 찾고 있거든.”

의미 있는 말이다. 왜인지는 모른다. 점점 멀어지는 목소리처럼, 닫혀버리는 문처럼, 멀리 사라져가는 기차의 불빛처럼.

“그래, 원처럼.” 해리가 혼잣말로 중얼거리자 드레이코가 다시 그를 본다.

“이제 갈피를 잡은 것 같네, 포터.”

해리가 잠에서 깨었을 때, 그의 손에는 플라스틱으로 된 딱딱한 물체가 들려 있다.

드레이코의 면허증이다.

*

해리는 10월 31일에 임시 면허를 취득하게 된다. 이제 공식적인 절차를 거쳐 아스토리아의 집으로 통하는 플루 네트워크를 설치해 놓았고 해리는 플루를 타고 들어가 매튜에게 면허증을 보여 준다.

“사진이 완전 이상하게 나왔어.” 그러자 매튜가 키득댄다.

“그건 누구나 다 그래. 처음 받는 면허증 사진은 다 구리다니까. 일종의 통과 의례 같은 거라고 생각해. 적어도 지금은 합법적으로 운전할 수 있잖아.” 해리는 이제 진입로에서 벗어나 실제 도로 위를 달릴 수 있을 만큼 실력이 늘었다. 그리고 아스토리아의 집 근처 시골길은 지나가는 차가 현저히 적어서 더욱 운전하기가 수월했다.

“이제 간선도로에서도 운전할 수 있을 것 같아.” 해리가 신이 나서 말한다.

“아직 거기까지는 앞서가지 말자고, 친구. 넌 아직까지 엑셀에서 발을 떼지 않고는 깜빡이 하나 제대로 못 켜잖아.”

“시속 60킬로미터로 달리고 있으니까 당연히 한 번에 여러 동작을 하는 게 어려운 거 아냐.” 해리가 말한다.

“그래. 네가 깜빡이를 어떻게 켜는지 연구하느라 15분 정도를 날려서 교통사고가 나면 그거 참 다행이겠다, 안 그래?”

매튜는 그렇게 말하면서도 해리가 간선 도로 쪽으로 운전하도록 허락해 주었다. 그가 직선으로 뻗어있는 긴 도로 위를 달리고 있어 조금 여유로워졌을 때, 매튜는 드레이코에 대해 묻는다.

“진전은 있어?”

“전혀. 모든 게 제자리에서 빙빙 도는 느낌이야.”

“행운을 빌어. 그러니까, 벌써 3년이나 지났고 - 조심해, 지금 약간 왼쪽으로 기울고 있잖아 - 현실을 직시해 보면, 새로운 단서를 찾을 가능성은 거의 없으니까.”

“그렇긴 한데 뭔가 새로운 걸 찾기를 계속 바라고 있어. 찾는다는 얘기가 나와서 갑자기 생각났는데, 혹시 알고 있는 사람들 중에 실력 좋은 정비공은 없지?”

“엑세터에 몇 있어. 집에 가면 다시 알아봐 줄게. 자, 이 교차로에서 좌회전해. 이 정도면 고속도로도 시도해 봄직 하겠는걸.”

“방금 그 말 진심이 아니길 바랄게.”

매튜는 말없이 씩 웃는다.

*

해리는 그날 밤 열한 시에 집에 도착한다. 그는 오늘 있던 소식을 지니에게 알려줄 생각으로 잔뜩 싱글벙글해 있다. 이제 해리는 합법적으로 운전할 수가 있었다. 자동차 면허증도 있다. 물론, 아직은 임시 면허일 뿐이지만 운이 좋다면 연말에는 정식 면허증을 취득할 수도 있을지도 모른다. 정확한 이유를 댈 수는 없어도 면허를 땄다는 건 중요한 일인 것 같았다. 이정표가 되어줄 만한 획기적인 시도 같은 거였다. 지니는 그가 운전을 연습하는 줄도 모르고 있고, 그렇다면...

침실로 들어서자 웃음이 사그라든다. 아무도 없었다. 지니 대신에 베개 위에 쪽지만 덩그러니 놓여 있을 뿐이다. 해리는 그 쪽지를 집어 든다.

_미안해, 오늘 아침에 말하는 걸 깜빡했어. 리즈에서 이틀 동안 워크숍 일정이 잡혀서, 목요일에야 집에 올 것 같아. 사랑해. 곧 보자._

해리는 잠시 그 쪽지를 멍하니 바라보다가 한 쪽으로 치워둔다. 그리고는 그 자리에 못 박힌 듯 서서 곰곰이 생각하더니, 이내 침대 머리맡 탁자 옆에 쌓여 있는 상자 쪽으로 몸을 돌려 상자 위에 걸어둔 투명 마법을 걷어낸다.

그럼 해리 역시 일하는 편이 나을지도.

*

그로부터 두 시간 후, 해리는 침대 한가운데에 앉아 있고 그의 주변에는 바닥에 떨어진 단풍잎처럼 여기저기 드레이코의 물건들이 흩어져 있다. 반장 뱃지는 램프 빛에 반사되어 밝게 빛나고, 종이로 접은 장미는 베개 위에 놓여 있다.

해리는 처음의 목적을 잊고 사소한 것 하나하나에까지 몰두해 있었다. 어느새 그는 호그와트 교과서를 처음부터 끝까지 읽어내리고 있다.

드레이코가 교과서 위에 필기한 흔적이 보였다. _< 마법 주문에 관한 표준 교과서: 1학년용>_부터 _< 고급 마법약 만들기>_에 이르기까지 여백에 끄적여놓은 작은 글씨들이 있었다. 어딘가 낯설었다. 언제나 해리는 드레이코가 호들갑스럽게 잘난 체를 하고 남의 성미를 긁는 데에 재주가 있는 슬리데린 쯤으로 알았지 삐뚤빼뚤한 글씨로 1학년 교과서가 빼곡히 들어차도록 필기를 하고 있을 열한 살의 소년이라고는 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 드레이코는 한 단계에서 다음 단계에 이르기까지 모든 자세한 과정을 필기해 두었고 그런 드레이코의 모습은 주문을 잘못 읊거나 지팡이를 잘못 휘두르는 등의 실수를 엄청나게 두려워하는 것처럼 보였다.

시간이 지나면서 드레이코의 필체가 변해 가는 과정을 지켜보는 것 역시 이상했다. 동글동글하고 하나하나 꾹꾹 눌러 쓴 글씨들은 점점 오른쪽으로 기울어진 모양새를 띠다가, 6학년쯤 되어서는 강하고 우아한 필기체가 되었다.

교과서 곳곳에는 깃펜으로 꾹 누른 잉크 자국들이 찍혀 있다. 또 드레이코는 일곱 개의 이빨이 있는 장미에 대해 방대한 양의 필기를 하다가 중간에 _멀린의 턱수염 같으니라고, 지루해 미치겠네_ 라고 끄적여 놓기도 했다. 심지어는 _< 고급 마법약 만들기>_교과서에서 딱정벌레 다리가 어디에 유용하게 쓰이는지 설명하고 있는 페이지 위에는 이런 메모가 있었다. _이제 시험 점수 따윈 상관도 안 써._

드레이코가 그런 생각들을 교과서에 적어두었다는 건 좀 이상했다. 그러다가 이런 생각이 들었다. 드레이코가 속마음을 털어놓을 사람이 있었을까? 호그와트 졸업이 다가올 무렵의 드레이코는 그와 가장 가까운 친구들도 믿지 못하는 것 같았다. 부모님에게도 역시 털어놓을 수 없었을 것이다.

드레이코는 외로웠을 거다. 그리고 해리는 그 외로움을 잘 알고 있었다. 

해리는 _< 마법 주문에 관한 표준 교과서: 6학년용>_의 페이지를 계속해서 넘긴다. 아까부터 페이지 곳곳에 정교하게 그려져 있는 켈트 매듭 그림이 있었지만 해리는 그 그림에 큰 의미를 부여하지 않는다. 드레이코는 끔찍이도 지루했던 수업 시간을 복잡한 그림을 그리는 방법으로 버텨내고 있는 것 같았으니까. 그리고 여백에 단정한 글씨체로 여기저기 메모들이 적혀 있었다. _스스로에게 주문을 걸 때는 효과가 없음._ 드레이코는 한 쪽 귀퉁이에 이렇게 적어놓았다. 해리는 인상을 찌푸리며 해당 페이지의 소제목을 읽어보았다. 트렌퀼리오 주문이었다. 사람들을 진정시키거나 긴장 또는 공포를 덜어주려 할 때 주로 사용하는 주문이다. 

해리는 책을 턱 소리 나게 덮고 오랫동안 교과서 표지를 바라보고만 있는다. 7학년 교과서는 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 그렇다면 드레이코 역시 전쟁이 끝난 후 졸업 과정을 마치러 호그와트로 돌아가지 않았다는 의미다. 

해리는 침대 앞쪽으로 손을 뻗어 드레이코의 수첩을 집어 든다. 2003년 자 달력이 있는 다이어리다. 내지는 단정하게 적힌 글씨들로 빽빽했지만 딱히 이렇다 할 내용은 없었다. 모두 지극히 평범했다. 그린고츠에서 돈을 인출한 내역은 일주일마다 기계적으로 적혀 있었고 자동차 등록을 갱신해야 한다는 일정도 있었다. 드레이코가 실종된 날짜 밑에는 4시 30분에 법률 자문 변호사 방문이라고 적혀 있었다. 올빼미를 산 후 볼일이 있다는 기억 속 드레이코의 말과 일치한다. 말포이 가족의 자문 변호사가 그날을 기억한다면, 변호사가 새로운 정보를 줄지도 모르는 일이다.

해리는 다이어리의 나머지 부분을 빠르게 넘겨보았지만 9월 9일 이후의 페이지는 모두 비어 있고 -

그의 이름이 보인다.

해리는 그 페이지를 뚫어져라 쳐다본다. 11월 21일. 별 의미 없는 날짜일 거다.

_포터,_

_네가 내 소유의 물건을 가지고 있는 -_

그 글자들은 두 줄로 찍찍 그어져 있다. 편지의 처음 부분 같았다. 그 밑에 드레이코는 다른 방식으로 시도해 본다.

_포터에게,_

_네가 가지고 있는 유니콘 털이 들어가 있는 산사나무 지팡이는 내 소유 -_

다시 또 두 줄로 그어져 있다. 세 번째 시도도, 네 번째 시도도 있다. 다섯 번째 시도를 할 때쯤 글씨는 휘갈겨 쓰여 있었다. 무척 짜증이 난 것 같았다.

_포터, 이제 내 지팡이를 돌려주었으면 해. 네가 지금 쓰고 있는 것도 아니고, 지팡이가 절실히 필요한 상황도 아니잖아. 솔직히 말해서 네가 순수한 힘을 폭발시켜 우주 밖으로 날아가 행성 하나쯤을 만들었다는 소식을 고대하고 있는 중이거든. 그럼 그날 예언자 일보 헤드라인은 이런 식이겠지. 우리의 구세주 포터가 새로운 행성이 되다._

웃지 않으려 해도 절로 입꼬리가 삐쭉였다. 익살스러운 농담이었다. 드레이코가 그 밑에 그려둔 작은 그림도 무척이나 흥미로웠다. 아마 해리-행성인 것 같은 그 그림은, 토성과 같은 모양의 고리를 가진 행성에 커다란 안경이 씌워져 있었다. 해리는 키득이며 다른 재미있는 그림이 있는지 보려고 다음 페이지를 넘긴다. 그 뒤에 적힌 것은 그림이 아닌 다른 편지였다. 아까와 이어지는 내용인 것 같았다.

_우리가 열한 살일 때 어땠는지 기억해? 그때로 돌아가 보자고._

그 단어들은 파도가 밀려와 바위에 부서지듯 뇌리를 강하게 때리고 지나간다. 입가에 띤 미소는 점차 희미해지고, 해리는 말없이 눈을 깜빡이며 계속해서 읽어내려간다.

_우리가 열한 살일 때 어땠는지 기억해? 그때로 돌아가 보자고. 그때처럼 내가 리멤브럴을 하늘 높이 던질 테니까 네가 잡아 보는 건 어때?_

_가끔은 네가 내 지팡이를 가지고 있는 게 낫다고 생각해. 난 그 지팡이로 온갖 어두운 마법과 용서받지 못할 주문들을 걸었으니까. 그런데 열한 살의 내가 생각이 나더라. 루모스 주문을 익히고 처음으로 레파로 주문을 써서 부러진 무언갈 고쳤던 추억이 아직 남아 있어서._

_네게는 두 개의 선택지가 있어. 내 지팡이를 돌려주던지, 아니면 타임 터너를 선물해 주던지_.

해리는 적절하게 격식을 갖추어 편지를 쓰려던 드레이코가 몇 자 끄적이다가 좌절감에 사로잡혀 이런 말들을 써내려갔을 거라 추측한다. 해리 자신은 말할 것도 없고, 다른 누구도 이 편지를 읽지 않으리라는 생각이었을 거다. 편지는 이상할 정도로 솔직했고 또 직설적이었기에 이 글을 쓴 장본인이 드레이코라는 사실이 실감이 나지 않았다. 차가운 표정과 유치한 말들로 상대를 깎아내리는 것 외엔 무엇도 할 수 없던 드레이코가, 이 편지를 썼다는 것을.

그러다 차가운 표정으로 일관하며 아스토리아가 아버지의 추도연설을 하도록 밀어붙인 드레이코의 모습이 떠오른다. 그래, 드레이코는 그의 생각이나 감정들을 무관심과 오만함 아래에 숨기는 데 능숙한 사람이었다.

_우리가 열한 살일 때 어땠는지 기억해? 그때로 돌아가 보자고._

밀려드는 기억에 마음이 아려온다. 헤르미온느와 론은, 한 치 앞날도 모르고 있었다. 훗날 죽음을 먹는 자 일당에게 지독한 고문을 당하게 될 네빌, 그리고 드레이코까지, 분명 다른 미래를 꿈꾸고 있었을 터였다.

여전히 말포이라고, 해리는 스스로에게 되뇌인다. 하지만 상대방을 쉽게 비웃고 제멋대로 구는 말포이는, 마치 세월이 고운 모래가 되어 파도에 쓸려 내려가 버린 것처럼 사라졌고 이제 해리가 아는 사람은, 언제나 진지하고 슬픈 표정을 짓고, _시작은 곧 끝이다(in incepto finis est)_ 라는 격언 하나 때문에 은색 스니치 열쇠고리를 몸에 지니고 다니고, 결코 보내지 않을 편지들을 써 내려가며 악순환을 극복하려고도 해 보고, 차를 끌고 모든 곳을 방문하는, 무언가를 절실히 찾고 있는 드레이코였다.

자기 자신을 찾고 있었다거나, 기억을 찾고 있었을지도 모른다. 아니면, 그 모든 시간이 지난 후에도, 안정을 찾아 헤매었다거나.

해리는 드레이코의 소지품들을 하나하나 정리한다. 오래되고 너덜너덜해 보이는 종이로 접은 장미를 보면 왜 드레이코가 이 장미를 간직했는지 궁금해진다. 6년 치 필기와 낙서들로 빼곡히 가득 차 있는 교과서와, 교복 넥타이, 그리고 반장 뱃지까지. 드레이코는 반장이 되었다는 걸 자랑스러워 한 걸까? 아니면 그가 지팡이를 되돌려 받고 싶어 했던 이유처럼, 씁쓸한 기억을 간직한, 그가 어떤 잘못을 저질렀고 그 대신 어떤 일을 할 수 있었는지를 상기시켜 주는 물건의 일환으로 뱃지를 가지고 있던 것이었을까?

그날 밤, 해리는 꿈을 꾼다.

*

차디찬 밤이다. 별들은 높게 떠서 밝게 빛을 내고 있다. 그해 겨울의 첫눈처럼 하얗고 맑은 모습이다. 해리는 벼랑 끝에 서서, 천둥처럼 밀려오는 파도를 바라본다. 파도는 벼랑에 부딪혀 산산이 부서지고 물에 젖어 반짝거리는 암석 주변으로는 하얗게 거품이 인다.

해리는 뒤를 돌아보았다.

드레이코가 바다 저편을 바라보며 그의 옆에 서 있었다.

“이건 펜시브 속 기억이 아냐.” 해리가 천천히 말한다. 드레이코는 듣지 못할 거라는 생각으로 툭 뱉은 말이었는데 드레이코가 고개를 돌려 그를 마주 보자 해리는 깜짝 놀란다.

“또 왔네.” 드레이코가 말한다.

“또라니? 난 여기 와 본 적이 없는걸.” 해리는 달리 대답할 말이 떠오르지 않았다.

“저번에, 차 안에서는, 그냥 꿈인 줄로 알았어, 너를 봤을 때 - ”

해리는 피가 차갑게 식는 것을 느낀다.

“그건 꿈이었어. 그리고 지금도 꿈속이야.”

“이건 내 기억이야, 포터. 실제 상황이라고. 2003년 9월 5일, 나는 콘월 해안가 차를 몰고 갔어.”

“트루로로.” 해리가 말한다. 드레이코는 그를 바라보던 시선을 돌려 켈트 해 위로 부는 어두운 파도를 빤히 응시한다.

“트루로를 지나왔어. 영국 땅이 어디에서 끝나는지 보고 싶었거든. 헬스턴 쪽으로 운전해서 등대 아래에 주차해 놨고.”

해리는 주위를 둘러보지만 어디에도 등대는 없다. 아니, 아무것도 없다. 집에 난 창밖으로 뿜어져 나오는 불빛도, 멀리서 보이는 자동차 전조등도 없다. 머리 위에 떠 있는 반달만이 풍경을 비추며 일렁이는 바다 위에서 반짝거린다.

“그리고 차에서 내려서 길을 따라 걸었어.” 드레이코가 말한다.

“뭐라고? 절벽에서? 그것도 한밤중에?”

“정확히 말하면 새벽 세 시였어.” 드레이코가 해리를 힐끗 쳐다본다. “포터, 넌 나를 찾아내야 해. 이번이 마지막 기회야. 왜 그 모든 사람들 중에서, 하필 네가, 내 기억에 나타나는 건지 모르겠지만 - ”

벼랑에 부딪치는 파도 소리가 더욱 거세진다. 해리는 자세를 조금 튼다. 온 지구가 덜덜 떨리는 느낌이었다.

“네 실종 사건을 수사하고 있어.” 파도가 토해내는 굉음 속에서 해리가 목소리를 높여 말한다. 벼랑 끝에 위태하게 붙어있던 돌조각들이 바닷속으로 떨어지기 시작하자 해리는 비틀거리며 뒤로 물러난다. “난 널 찾으려고 하는 거야. 어디 있어? 이게 꿈이 아니라 실제라면, 어디 있는지 말해!”

드레이코는 무언갈 말하려는 듯 입을 열지만 절벽은 해안가에 지은 모래성처럼 계속해서 무너져 내렸고, 폭풍우가 몰아치는 파도가 일으키는 무시무시한 어둠이 순식간에 해리를 덮친다.

해리는 침대에서 벌떡 일어난다. 온몸을 타고 아드레날린이 솟구쳐 올랐다. 목에는 미처 말하지 못한 단어들이 턱 걸려 있었다.

*

“진짜야, 정말 그랬다니까.”

헤르미온느는 부엌을 서성거리는 해리를 힐끗 보더니 의심스러운 눈빛을 거두지 않고 찻잔을 바라보며 탁자 앞에 앉았다.

“꿈에서 말포이가 나왔다고? 그리고 말포이는 네게 헬스턴에 갔다고 말해 줬고?”

“그랬다니까.” 해리가 짜증이 훅 나서 대답한다. “이 기억은 꿈이 아니라 진짜라고 했어. 나보고 자길 찾아 달라고 - ”

“그럼 말포이한테 지금 어디 있냐고 물어보면 되겠네.” 헤르미온느가 비꼬는 건지 아닌지 확신이 서지 않았다. 

“물론 물어봤는데, 물어보니까 바로 꿈에서 깨 버렸어.” 해리는 자꾸 부엌 안을 서성거린다. 조리대 위에 놓여 있는 차는 식은 지 오래다. “전에도 이런 적이 있었어 - 내가 기억 속의 드레이코 꿈을 꿨었는데, 그때도 드레이코와 몇 마디 말은 해 봤어. 그런데 - 이번이랑은 달랐다니까. 그때의 드레이코는 뭐랄까, 좀 더 실체가 없는 느낌이었어. 드레이코도 내가 나타난 그 기억이 꿈이라 생각한 거겠지. 그런데 이번에는 - 드레이코는 내가 기억 속에 있다는 걸 보고 놀라더니, 나한테 몇 가지 질문들도 했고 - 어쨌든 예전보다 훨 진짜 같았어.” 해리는 고개를 들어 헤르미온느를 마주 본다. “내가 미쳤다고 생각하지?”

헤르미온느는 아주 오랫동안 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 그러다가 차를 길게 한 모금 마신다.

“해리, 넌 전에도 실제 상황과 똑같은 꿈을 꿨었잖아.”

그 말이 해리를 자리에서 우뚝 서게 한다. 해리는 고개를 홱 돌리고 말한다. “그건 다른 얘기지, 그건 레질리먼시랑 어둠의 마법이 관련된 거잖아.” 화가 난 그의 목소리에, 헤르미온느는 작게 한숨을 쉰다.

“그런 말이 아니었어. 내 말은, 너라면 평범한 꿈과…. 좀 다른 꿈을 구별할 수 있을 거란 말이었지.”

치솟았던 분노가 사그라든다. “아, 그래.”

“해리. 난 이제 일하러 가 봐야 해 - 마법 생명체 부서 국장이랑 회의가 잡혔거든. 그치만….” 헤르미온느는 머뭇거린다. “어쩌면 말포이가 꿈에 나타나서 그가 어디 있는지 얘기해 주려던 걸 수도 있어.”

“말포이가 헬스턴에 있다고 생각해?”

헤르미온느는 다시 머뭇거린다. “아까 너 말대로, 그 절벽이 엄청 위험해 보였다면서.”

해리는 멍하니 눈을 깜빡이며 헤르미온느가 그를 한 대 때리기라도 한 듯 몸을 움찔한다. “드레이코는 콘월에서 실종된 게 아니라 런던에서 실종된 거잖아 - ”

“그러니까, 너도 아직 드레이코가 자진해서 떠났을 가능성을 염두에 두고 있잖아. 어쩌면 드레이코는 가족들에게 알리지 않고 조용히 떠나고 싶었을 수도 있어.”

해리는 헤르미온느가 무슨 얘길 하고 싶은지 단박에 알아챈다. “아냐.” 해리가 말한다. “ _아냐_ , 아니야, 헤르미온느. 그럴 리가 없어.”

“말포이가 우울한 것처럼 보였니?” 헤르미온느가 부드럽게 묻는다.

“드레이코가 그랬을 리가 없다고.” 해리가 딱 잘라 말한다. 헤르미온느는 오랫동안 그런 해리를 주시했다.

“그래, 난 이제 가보는 게 좋겠어.” 헤르미온느가 입을 뗐다. “새롭게 알아낸 게 있으면 연락해.”

“당연하지.”

헤르미온느는 마시고 있던 차를 한 번에 다 들이키고 부엌 벽난로 쪽으로 걸음을 바삐 한다. 그녀는 치솟아 오르는 불길 안으로 가루 한 움큼을 던지고는 마법부로 이동했다. 

해리는 아직도 초록 불길을 내뿜고 있는 벽난로 쪽으로 천천히 다가가, 아스토리아와 매튜가 사는 시골집을 향해 플루를 타고 이동한다.

다시 운전을 배울 시간이었다.

*

해리는 비에 젖은 도로를 바라보며 모퉁이를 돌아 차를 꺾는다. 와이퍼가 프론트글라스 양옆으로 움직이는 소리는 마치 자장가 같기도 했다.

“속도 좀 줄여.” 매튜가 말한다.

해리는 엑셀레이터에서 살짝 발을 뗀다. 곧 다가올 겨울의 매서운 눈보라를 경고해 주기라도 하는 듯, 점점 더 자주 내리는 가을비에 영국 전역에는 쌀쌀한 추위가 내려앉아 있었다. 이제 11월에 마지막 주가 지나가고 있었고, 런던은 벌써 축제 분위기로 떠들썩했다. 옥스퍼드 거리엔 크리스마스 전등이 줄지어 늘어져 있고 하이드 파크 윈터 원더랜드에는 신나서 뛰노는 아이들과 꽁꽁 싸매 입은 관광객들로 가득 차 있었다.

여기 이스트 데번에서는 축제 분위기가 훨씬 덜했다. 동네 빵집에서는 고기 파이와 생강빵 냄새가 풍겼고, 제과점에서는 봉봉(표면이 초콜릿으로 코팅된 과자로, 안에는 술이나 시럽이 들어 있다 - 역자)과 레인보우 색 쥐 모양 설탕 과자가 줄지어 판매대에 올라 있었다. 해리가 마을의 큰 길을 따라 차를 몰면, 집 외관을 밝게 장식하는 꼬마전구들이 보였고 이따금은 가게 창문에 크리스마스 분위기가 물씬 풍기는 장식이 달려 있기도 했다.

“여기에는 눈이 많이 안 오지?” 해리가 묻는다. 매튜는 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

“응. 여기 겨울은 꽤 온화한 편이라.”

고양이 한 마리가 도로 위를 뛰어 건너자 해리는 차 속력을 줄이며, 고드릭 골짜기에서의 기억과 그때 눈 속에서 반짝이던 불빛들을 떠올린다. 그날만이 진짜 집에서 보낸 크리스마스였기에, 해리는 그때가 사무치게 그리워진다.

“있잖아, 이제 면허 시험에 도전해봐도 되겠는걸.”

“나 운전 배운지 겨우 몇 개월밖에 안 됐는데도?” 해리가 미심쩍게 말한다.

“근데도 나름 빨리 배운 거지. 이제 연습해야 하는 건 직선 주차만 남았어. 그리고 가끔은 3점짜리 턴이 5점 만점짜리 턴이 될 때도 있다구.” 매튜가 키득거린다.

“직선 주차는 그냥 못해먹겠어.” 해리가 투덜거린다. 가끔씩은 공간 왜곡 마법을 쓰고픈 충동이 들었지만 아직까지는 잘 버티고 있는 중이었다.

“그럼 이번 주에는 직선 주차만 집중 연습해 보자고.”

해리는 평소와 같이 매튜와 아스토리아의 집을 향해 운전한다. 이제 운전 수업을 마치고 벽난로 앞에 앉아 버터맥주를 마시며 마법 세계에 대해 이야기하는 것이 일상이 되었다. 매튜는 특히 용 이야기를 흥미로워했다.

“걔네들이 엄청나게 큰 불을 뿜어댄다며. 그럼 수천 년 동안 어떻게 머글들한테 들키지 않았던 거야?” 해리가 편안한 안락의자에 등을 기대고 거의 눕듯이 앉을 때 매튜가 물어왔다.

“그런 용도로 쓰이는 마법 주문들이 있어. 최악의 상황이 닥치면, 그러니까 머글들이 봐선 안 되는 걸 봤을 때는, 오블리비아테 주문을 쓰면 돼.” 아스토리아가 구운 밤이 담긴 그릇을 들고 오면서 말한다.

“오블리비아테라니?”

“기억을 지우는 주문이야.” 아스토리아가 말한다. 매튜가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“그러면 안 되지. 사람의 머릿속을 그렇게 조작해선 안 되는 거 아냐? 분명 안 좋은 영향이 있을 텐데.”

해리는 매튜와 아스토리아가 티격태격대는 것을 대충 흘려듣는다. 사람의 머릿속을 조작한다는 매튜의 말에서 머물던 생각이 강물처럼 흘러가 이전에 있었던 헤르미온느와의 대화를 떠올리게 만든다. 운전하던 몇 시간 동안은 그 대화를 잠깐이나마 잊고 있을 수 있었는데, 이제 그 말은 무거운 바위가 되어 마음 한구석에 가라앉아 있었다.

드레이코가 우울해했을까?

기억 속에서 드레이코는 언제나... 먼 곳에 있는 것 같았다. 드레이코는 올빼미 상점 안으로 들어가거나 아스토리아와 몇 마디 말을 주고받지만, 그건 실체가 아닌 기억일 뿐이었다. 드레이코의 얼굴에는 형용할 수 없는 표정이 어려있었다. 살이 내려 야윈 얼굴은, 언제나 먼 곳을 응시하는 듯 보였다. 마치 잃어버린 자신을 멍하니 바라보는 것처럼.

먼 곳을.

드레이코는 차를 타고 멀고 먼 길을 다녔지만 정작 현재와 과거 사이의 간격을 메꾸려 들지는 않았다.

_우리가 열한 살일 때를 기억해? 그때로 돌아가 보자고._

“무슨 생각해요?” 아스토리아가 느닷없이 묻는다. 해리는 그녀를 바라보고는 억지웃음을 짓는다.

“그냥 생각 중이었어요.” 해리가 가벼운 어조로 말한다. “그냥…. 드레이코가 무슨 약을 먹지는 않았죠? 아니면 자기한테 마법 주문을 썼다던가요.”

아스토리아는 당황한 기색이다. “그런 적은 없던 것 같은데요. 그게 중요한가요? 가끔 두통이 있을 때 진통 마법약을 먹기는 했는데, 그게 다예요."

“그렇군요.” 해리가 대답한다. “그냥 갑자기 궁금해서요.” 드레이코가 우울증 약을 먹고 있었다면, 아스토리아도 당연히 알고 있었을 거다. 해리는 재빨리 주제를 바꾼다. “내일 말포이 가족의 자문 변호사를 찾아가 보려고요. 드레이코가 변호사와 만나기로 약속했다는 걸 알아내서요.”

“그거 이상하네요.” 아스토리아가 군밤을 입으로 집어넣다가 멈칫한다.

“그래요?” 해리가 날카롭게 묻는다.

“네. 변호사는 나시사와만 일처리를 하거든요.” 해리는 인상을 쓰고 자리에서 일어났다. 생각보다 많이 시간이 지체되었다. 그는 매튜와 아스토리아에게 작별 인사를 하고, 플루를 통해 그의 아파트로 이동한다. 다행히 아직 지니는 연습에서 돌아온 것 같지 않았다. 지금은 혼자 있을 시간이 필요했다. 혼자 생각할 시간이. 

해리는 아일랜드식 탁자에 앉아 멍하니 화강암에 새겨진 무늬를 바라본다. _드레이코가 그랬을 리 없어,_ 헤르미온느에게 한 말이었다. 그래, 드레이코가 그랬을 리 없었다. 짜증 날 정도로 고집을 피웠던 드레이코라면. 그놈의 사라지는 캐비닛을 고치겠다고 일 년이라는 시간 동안 캐비닛에만 매달리고, 덤블도어를 향해 지팡이를 겨누면서, 지팡이를 쥔 손이 떨리고 누가 봐도 겁을 집어먹은 눈을 하고 있었으면서도, 볼드모트가 내준 임무를 완수할 수 있을 거라 믿은 드레이코였다. 해리는 다른 죽음을 먹는 자들이 도착하기 전에, 덤블도어가 그 상황을 헤쳐나갈 다른 방법을 이야기하자 지팡이를 살짝 내리던 드레이코를 기억한다.

어쩌면 그때와 달리, 드레이코는 결국 그가 패배했다는 걸 인정했을지도 모른다.

해리는 자리에서 일어나 미닫이문을 열고 발코니로 나간다. 아파트가 사방으로 그를 향해 조여오는 것처럼, 그 안에 있으면 왠지 숨이 막히는 것 같았다. 바깥공기는 서늘했기에 해리는 가볍게 몸을 떨면서 걸치고 있던 망토를 더욱 단단히 동여맨다. 웨스트민스터는 이스트 데번보다 날씨가 추웠다. 이 정도 날씨라면 내일 아침이면 템즈 강 위로 안개가 낄 것이 분명했다.

해리는 기차가 오가는 것을 지켜본다. 그날 밤 그는 꿈을 꾸지 않는다.


End file.
